Gone: the Story of the 68th Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: FIXED; NOW IN SEPARATE PARAGRAPHS! XD "You think you'll have all the time in the world to tell them you love them, and then, in the blink of an eye, they're just... Gone." The story of Gloss's Hunger Games. Please R&R! POV's skip around! ***Some tributes are based on Glee/Glee Project characters!*** Rated T for Hunger Games.
1. Gloss's POV Runaway Baby

**Gloss's POV- Runaway Baby**

My alarm clock blares.

7:30.

I lazily smash it like they do in cartoons.

'I didn't think I could actually do that. Just another reason for me to volunteer today.'

I stare up at the ceiling.

'Mom's gonna be pissed! Especially when she watches me volunteer!' I snicker.

Cashmere volunteering last year was a "family decision."

Mine isn't.

I'm sick of living in her place, her shadow.

My parents say we're all in her debt. She treats me like a piece of s**t anyways, what do I know?

Even if I do something well, she does it better. She got a brand new car on my graduation day. "Don't worry," Dad had said, "You can have her old one!"

So, my first car was this ugly pink thing, even though she was at the bottom of her class last year, and I was Valedictorian this year.

It's always been about Cashmere. Ugh; it makes me angry and depressed.

But today is my day to pull the biggest stunt ever.

I sit up in bed, and immediately feel sick. "Oh golly-"

I lean over, ready to puke. I swallow it down, and try to click on the light. It makes me sick, so I have to dim it.

I am **SO** hung over.

I'm not sure how much I drank or what I did. I don't even know how I let myself get drunk. Probably something to do with Cashmere.

I stand up, and run for the toilet. 'Come on, Gloss. The future Victor of the 68th Hunger Games can't be hung over on his reaping day.'

But I am.

I pour myself a glass of water.

'Little sips,' I tell myself, 'Little sips.'

I am so thirsty, though. "Just one big gulp."

Two big gulps later, and I continue getting ready. I brush my teeth, and put on a black suit with an emerald green tie that matches my eyes. 'Now for the most important thing,' I think.

I pull out my lucky comb and run it through my amazing black hair.

It used to be blonde, like Cashmere's, but I don't want to be associated with her in any way. Besides, I like the black. It frames my eyes.

I love my soft hair. Today, I put gel in it so it's... Glossy.

I smile at my reflection. My hair is perfect without it trying.

Then, I feel sick again, and am over the toilet again.

Then, I hear Cashmere's fake voice. "Oh dear brother! Breakfast!" I roll my eyes. 'She doesn't give a damn if I come or not.'

I try to snap out of my depression. Just a year ago, knowing that Cashmere was going to volunteer, made me feel this way, too. But, that was before she changed.

Now, I hate the bitch.

I spit one last time, and go downstairs.

"I made blueberry pancakes! Your favorite!"

No. She means her favorite. She says it's my favorite, but she knows I hate blueberries. Too bad nobody knows and nobody cares.

I grab a banana. "I don't have to watch the reaping this year! I'm mentoring! I didn't even know that, I-"

"Cut the crap," I tell her. She's bragging. She makes a face at me.

I check out her outfit. SLUTTY!

I'm glad she won't be there. She's in for a shock.

But I'm still feeling down, so I go to the one place I know I'm welcome.

"Hi Gloss!" Ebony says over her newborn baby's cries. I can't help feeling bad about her husband.

Those rowdy drunk drivers.

"Hi Mrs. H!" I greet. "Where's Champ?"

"Marvel is in his bedroom," she says.

"And who's this?" I coo.

"Riley," she says, "Riley Mae."

That's probably the most old-fashioned name for a child I've ever heard, but OK. "She's so cute! I love her!"

Riley, who's pink cheeks are stained with tears, opens her eyes.

Big, and blue.

Just like her brother. Her head is covered in black fuzz, like her brother. I run into Champ's room.

"Champ?" I ask quietly. I hear his giggle and immediately feel better. He's the younger brother I've always wanted.

"So, we're playing hide and seek, are we?"

"Yes! Find me!" he says, glad to get some attention.

He's obviously behind the bed, but I check other places first. I sneak up behind him, scoop him up by the stomach, grab his feet, and drop him on his back on the bed.

"You found me!" he laughs.

I laugh too, and tickle his stomach. But, I have to get him ready.

He's only 10, so he doesn't have to wear a suit. I dress him in a nice shirt and pants, with dress shoes and a tie. I straighten his collar and adjust his hair with my fingers.

We walk to the square together. I get down on my knees to hug him.

I wink at him.

I had always said that one day, we would be Victors together, live next door to each other, and play video games and have parties every day.

Here's my end of the bargain.

He runs off to find his mother and sister. He's grown up too fast.

Our Capitol escort, Sylvia, steps up, bubbly as ever. She gives us the speech, and picks a name from the bowl. Glimmer Travo, one of Champ's friends. But, as always, someone volunteers.

Her sister, Jade. We teased her in school; called her Pixie because of her outrageous colors. She is such a freak.

She looks confident.

She won't be, soon enough.

Sylvia picks some kid named Bronz to be the male tribute.

Here it comes.

The ever-famous question.

"Any volunteers?"

He's going to, but I beat him there.

"I volunteer!"

Pixie looks shocked and scared.

She should be.

"Do I recognize you?"

"No way! I'm Gloss! Gloss Quelch!"

"Oh! Everyone, here we have the brother of our very own Cashmere Quelch!"

That one pushed me off the edge.

"NO NO NO NO! I refuse to be looked at as Cashmere's brother! I am my OWN person! I'm going to prove it!"

She laughs. "Well, good for you! Everyone, your District One tributes!" We shake, walk back to the Justice building, and I dread to face Champ's family, and my own.


	2. Jade's POV What Makes You Beautiful

**Jade's POV- What Makes You Beautiful**

I wake up feeling great.

I'm going to win this year's Games.

For sure.

The guy who's going against me is crap.

I can beat him at anything, any time, any place.

His name is Shine, which is ironic because he's good at nothing.

He has terrible reflexes, and can't throw a knife to save his life.

I'm going to kill him right away. Easy.

I wake up, and put on a ton of dark make-up like Cashmere suggested, to look good on camera.

"Good morning my sweet!" I say to my younger sister, Glimmer.

She looks at me exhausted. I sigh. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

Ever since I told my parents about volunteering, they've been nothing but proud.

Glim was afraid.

Why wouldn't she be?

I whisper some reassuring words to her as I tie the soft pink ribbon around her ponytail.

"Do my make-up?"

I smile.

I've told her how so many times. She just enjoys it when we talk, and I brush the powder on her face.

Now, Glim doesn't need make-up to be pretty, but like girls do, she feels the need to wear it. I take a powder and start to apply it.

See, my mom is a beautician, and my dad is an inventor. Together, with Glim and I, we run a business called C0l0R. It's all about innovative new dyes.

Being the oldest, I am the test subject. My nails are all a different color, fingers and toes. My hair isn't always this nice reddish copper color. It's usually a crazy Capitol color. But the worst is the tattoos I have.

Black hearts on my wrist, a dragon up my leg, and, block letters that spell my name on my cleavage.

I always cover them up, with a halter-top dress or a pair of sweats.

Glim has the dragon in green, pink hearts on her shoulder, and a yellow sunshine with orange rays on her paper-thin stomach. Yes, she's 12 and innocent, so her tattoos are smaller and in better places.

They used me to test their needle that is supposedly easy on the cleavage, because I have big boobs. And that thing hurt like a son of a bitch, by the way.

I put faint blush on Glim, with pink eyeliner and eyeshadow, dark eyeshadow, and some homemade strawberry lipgloss that she loves.

Her pink dress looks stunning, her blonde ponytail in wide curls.

I told them they can do whatever they want to Glim, but they can't touch her beautiful hair.

If your hair is dyed dark, you're automatically a freak.

Unless your name is Gloss. Then you're COOL.

Anyways, Glim and I walk to the town square together. Marvel runs into us. "Hi!" he says.

"Hey Marvs!" Glim greets.

"Are you scared?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Not for myself."

She's scared for me, though.

The two join into a hug. I have to yank them apart.

I stand with the 18-year-olds, Glim with the 12-year-olds. Our escort tells us everything we already know, and picks the female.

"Glimmer Travo!" She walks up. I'm shocked for a second, but snap into it.

"I volunteer!"

"NO!" Glim cries.

I run up to her. She runs into my arms.

She squeezes me tightly.

"Go now, I'll see you later." She runs off, and I see Marvel already there for her.

"What's your name, doll?"

"Jade. Jade Travo."

She nods, "Very good!"

I wait for Shine to volunteer, but he doesn't.

Instead, Gloss Quelch runs up and takes the place of Glim's friend, Bronz.

I'll honestly say it.

I'm scared for my life.

Gloss and his thug friends teased me in school.

They were a bunch of mean bullies. They threw food at me, and Slushies at my face.

He's so conceited, and not to mention his sister already won. Any girl in my school would die to be shaking his hand, like I am now.

They say he's "smart and sexy."

He's just a jerk.

And now he's going to take my life from me. Unless I take his first...


	3. Scout's POV Haven't Met You Yet

**Scout's POV- Haven't Met You Yet**

I wake up and stare at the blurry ceiling.

I reach for my glasses but feel a face instead.

It's Roman.

"Hey sweetie," he says, sitting up.

"Hey you," I greet.

I sit up and feel for my big, black glasses.

I slide them on, and more clearly see Roman's brown eyes looking back at me.

He's smiling. I feel myself smile, too.

"Good luck today, my little Victor-to-be!"

I giggle, and get up. "I'll see you."

He smiles and waves. A quick kiss, and I'm out the door.

I walk home, and am greeted by Nikko. My little brother's smile is ear-to-ear, and his deep, dark blue eyes are filled with happy.

He's only six, and got accepted into the Academy. He starts training in the fall.

"Scout! Where were you?"

I laugh, and ruffle his hair. "Just spent the night with Roman," I explain.

"You two spend a lot of time together!"

"We sure do!"

But I have to get ready. I get dressed.

Today is the day of my victory.

The day I, a strong District 2 girl, take off and become a hero.

I still have some time, so I get my guitar and mess around on it. Nikko loves it when I play music from his... Or... _Our_... video games.

I'm kind of a geek.

And a music nerd.

I can play the piano, flute, piccolo, clarinet, and violin.

So, how do I plan to win?

It's easy. I'm athletic, too.

Nikko runs next to me, and I grab my violin as we run out the door, not bothering to put on shoes.

I play and sing. The people of District 2 love it.

I feel professional, in a pink and orange, strapless, ruffle-y dress that floats down to my bare feet.

Nikko and I separate.

I pass Dipper, the boy from the Academy who's volunteering with me today.

He looks very stiff and nervous. His feet are together, hands behind his back, face plastered in a neutral expression.

I feel light as a feather; FREEEEEEEEEEEE!

I do a spin and wink at Dipper. He smiles a little. "I know somehow it'll all, turn out..."

I skip past him to the town square, and am met by Enobaria.

"Shoes?" she hisses.

"Nope! Sorry!"

And I skip past her before she can strangle me, snickering.

I take my place in with the eighteen-year-olds and wait.

Our lime green escort greets us excitedly. It gets me excited.

She picks the girl, who goes from the 17's, but I volunteer quickly and take her place, violin still in hand.

"And who do we have here?"

"Scout," I yell out, "Scout Hollenbeck-Young!"

"So ambitious! You're a star!"

I do another twirl. "Now for the boy!"

She reaches in, and picks some 15-year-old that I don't know.

Dipper volunteers quietly.

He is almost emotionless, like a brick.

I dramatically shake his hand before playing my violin some more as we head to the back room.


	4. Dipper's POV It's Not Unusual

**Dipper's POV- It's Not Unusual**

Scout is so pretty.

From the first time I've seen her hit a target with a knife, I was in love.

Of course, she's been with Roman forever.

Even so, she's so awesome.

I was (surprise surprised) **CRUSHED** when I was informed I was going to volunteer.

I'm not telling a soul about my crush on Scout.

Even though now I have to kill her.

I don't want to be looked at as a coward, so I have to do it.

It sucks.

I watch her play violin and think, 'This is it.'

I approach her, holding a flower behind my back.

I am extremely nervous.

She smiles, copper eyes brighter than the sun.

She's singing.

She twirls around, skirt flying, and winks at me.

Then, she's gone.

I missed my window of opportunity.

My smile slowly fades.

'Honestly, Dipper, how hard is it? Walk up to a girl, hold out a flower, and say "This is for you!"'

"For me?" asks a voice, "How thoughtful!"

I feel dainty fingers take the flower from me.

I can feel myself blushing, 'How do I tell her it's the wrong girl?'

I see her eyes.

A blue so light, it almost looks white.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Lindsay!"

"D-Dipper. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, you're volunteering, aren't you?"

I nod. "That's right."

"Wow!" she gushes, "Amazing! So, are you worried?"

"No way!" I lie. "I'm excited."

I hear a voice call, "Lindsay!"

A blonde-haired little boy meets her.

"Cato! This is our male tribute, Dipper."

His eyes grow.

"I want to be a tribute someday," he says,

"My whole District will be proud of me someday."

I nod. "Me too. Someday very soon."

"Oh!" says Lindsay, "The reapings begin soon! See ya!"

She takes Cato's hand, and they skip away together.

Her dark curls fly as she skips, and her short-ish, red skirt bounces.

I go into the reaping thinking about Lindsay.

Hopefully, this means I'm over Scout enough to kill her.

Lindsay is chosen, and I learn that she's 17.

Scout volunteers, violin in hand and feet bare.

We shake hands, and I find Lindsay in the crowd before going to the Justice building.


	5. Ali's POVHome From the Sea

**Ali's POV- Home From the Sea**

I'm awakened by Finnick at 4:30 A.M.

I hope it's why I think it is.

See, sometimes Finnick takes the boat out on reaping days.

Annie and I were best friends until her Games.

She's gone insane since then, and doesn't talk to me.

That's when Finnick and I met and became friends.

Annie is getting better, since her mother remarried, but she still barely says a word.

"Annie and I are going to take out the boat. You wanna come?"

"Yes yes yes!" I chant excitedly. I jolt up out of bed, wavy blonde hair covering my green eyes.

"Give me five minutes!"

"Meet us there!" he whispers. I

give him a thumbs up.

I put on a shirt and a pair of raddy old jeans. I grab my favorite, hot-pink hoody, and run through the dark streets of District 4.

Our family would never even dare to dream about getting our own boat.

We aren't the richest in the District.

I climb on the boat just in time, and we take off, into the great beyond.

It's dark out; there are dark clouds and musty fog, but I'm not afraid.

Finnick's been on these waters countless times.

Annie stands beside me, hair flying.

"How are you, Annie?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

"I'm Ok," she answers, "How about you?"

This is the most she's said to me in months.

"I'm good. How are your mom and step dad? Doesn't he has a son, too?"

"They just got situated, actually. Yeah, Ralph has a four-year-old son. His name is Finn. I love Finn very much. He does this hilarious thing where he-" she suddenly stops. She squeezes her eyes shut, and puts her hands over her ears.

"Annie? Annie!" Finnick stalls the boat and comes over to us. He holds Annie and whispers to her. She gets relief, but never finishes her thought.

Finnick hands me a fishing pole.

"I'd love to meet Finn sometime."

"He was going to come, but he's out with his cousin right now. Right over there."

She points to the other side of the water. I see a boat relatively close to us.

I see a small figure, and a big one.

"Finn is in a wheelchair," Annie says, "Paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh. That's awful."

"He's a trooper, though," Finnick adds.

"Let's split up," Annie says, "So we can get all different kinds of fish."

We agree. I choose to fish on the side by Finn's boat.

I can make out the older figure to have short, dark, wavy hair.

He's a teenager.

He has green eyes, like mine.

The warm, crisp, ocean air feels nice on my face.

I sigh, in Heaven, just as a trout bites, and I reel it in.

By the end of the morning, I've hit the fish jackpot.

I get 36 buckets in 4 hours. I am always lucky when I fish.

It begins to drizzle. The rain water makes a soft plopping noise as the drops hit the ocean.

Finnick begins the drive back home. A

nnie and I begin to shiver, so we go in the little cabin on the boat.

Annie watches the drops race across the window, and doesn't talk to me.

We pull in late.

The reapings are about to start.

I run home, a mess, and just have time to throw on a pink skirt to match my hoody, and put on a fishing hat that's too big to cover my messy hair.

I run to the 16's spot just as the video ends.

I get nasty looks, but that's all.

I pretend to listen carefully as not to get myself into more trouble.

"Ladies first!"

He reaches in, and picks...

"Ali Pickettman!"

Me!

No!

Not me!

Not on this bad hair day!

"Ali? Aaaaaaaaaaaali?"

I walk up on the stage, and hear Annie yelp.

"Any volunteers?"

I know we've run dry of them this year.

"Now, the boys!" He picks.

"Skipper Ravitsky!"

Who?

He steps out of the 15's.

I've been to the Academy briefly, and I may've seen him once or twice, but he looks oddly familiar somehow. I don't care; I shake his hand and we run in out of the rain.


	6. Shanna's POV Keep Holding On

**Shanna's POV- Keep Holding On**

I wake up to an empty house.

Strange...

I figure Mom must have had to go to work early.

I find a note on the kitchen table, and already predict what it's going to say_. _

_Shanna, dear. I've gone to the market to pick up a few food items. Hopefully, if the lines aren't too long, I can be back in time to do your hair. If not, see you there! Love, Mom._

"Ok," I tell myself, "Let's see what she's planned for me to wear today."

A lime green, very tight-looking dress, with one sleeve.

"I hope I can fit."

I'm not small and bony, like my Mom.

I'm not fat, either.

I guess I'm in the middle somewhere, which is fine for me.

I shrug, slipping off my PJ's and trying to squeeze into the dress.

For a second, I'm stuck, trying to get it down my body.

So maybe I should've stepped into it.

I pop my head through, and gasp for air.

I was right. This dress is tight.

I comb my long, blonde hair, just as I hear my mom's footsteps downstairs.

"Shanna! Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" I yell, running downstairs.

"Oh Shanna," Mom gasps, "You look so beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful."

"Don't say that. You are gorgeous, dear."

"Thanks, but-" I feel her arms wrapped tightly around me and smile.

She hands me a piece of bread and a cube of butter, a delicious but rare thing to see.

I spread it on, and it's delicious.

"Are you nervous, dear?"

I nod. "Of course. Who isn't?"

"You're right. You'll be fine, Shanna. Ok?"

I nod. "Thanks Mom."

"So, how about I do your hair?"

"Sounds good!"

We go upstairs.

She curls my bangs, and puts them back out of my face. She curls the rest of my hair, too; all while talking with a clip in her mouth.

My reflection takes my breath away. I smile again.

"Shanna, your smile is so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Good luck today, honey."

"Thank you, Mom. See you!" I give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I look for Brege.

She's easy to spot, because of her long, beautiful, red hair.

Her sister has the same hair, and the same green eyes.

They even have the same personality: quiet but smart.

They're standing with Brege's boyfriend, Sam, and her sister's best friend, Ryder.

It's easy to pick out Ryder and his brother Chive, because they always paint their cheeks black on reaping day.

Today, Ryder sports a white, elastic headband in with his dark hair.

We call Brege's sister Lox, because she loves foxes.

Fox love.

Lox.

Ryder came up with it; she now prefers it to her actual name.

Brege, Sam, and I are all 15.

Chive is 14.

Ryder and Lox are 9.

"There's Shanna!" Brege says, hugging me excitedly.

"How are you?" asks Sam.

"I'm fine. Nervous, but fine."

"We were wondering where you were!" Ryder says.

"We were almost worried!" Lox says.

"You two go find Chive," Brege says, and the kids leave.

"Sam, do you mind if Shanna and I talk a little?" she asks nicely.

"I don't mind. If I don't see you later, good luck." He waves.

We wave back. He runs off.

Brege sighs, smile fading into a frown.

"You'll be fine," I tell her, "I'm here for you."

"And you'll be fine as well. If you're picked, I'll volunteer for you."

I stare into her green eyes.

"No no," I tell her, "You can't."

"Why not?"

Where do I begin?

"You have Lox and Ryder to worry about; I don't have siblings!"

"But your mother loves you dearly, and has lost so much already-"

"Brege, you can't give yourself for me. Do you understand? You have the kids, both of your parents, and Sam, OK?"

She nods. "Fine. But if I get picked, you can't volunteer for me. Got it?"

"You have everything. I have a mom. Plus, I am pretty athletic. Who's the captain of the soccer team?"

She sighs, "You."

"And for how long?"

She thinks. "4 years. But, you can't volunteer for me. Swear you won't."

"I swear."

I'm lying, of course.

We hug.

She's paper thin, and so fragile.

"Neither of us is going to get picked, anyways."

"Yeah." She smiles.

We take our places.

Our escort steps up to announce the names.

She gives the speech. It reminds me of sometimes in school, when your teacher begins to to rant about stuff nobody cares about, and nobody listens.

She reaches in, and picks.

"SHANNAAAA GREEEEEY!" she says it like it's a good thing.

I feel Brege gasp.

I squeeze her hand.

"Don't you dare," I growl at her meanly.

I hate to do it, but it's the only way I can prevent her from volunteering.

I glare at her as I take my place on stage. It's easy to spot her because of her bright hair.

Then, they boy is picked. Zack, who is the biggest jerk I've ever gone out with.

He is my new target.

And, Brege listened.

She kept her place. But now, I have to face her.


	7. Daemien's POV Payphone

**Daemien's POV- Payphone**

My alarm clock goes off at just the right time, the radio blasting a song called "Payphone."

I get up, immediately moving to the beat.

I stretch, using the beat to count.

"1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4."

Why not?

I pretend to tap dance, by making sound effects. I don't actually tap dance, but I'd love to learn.

I move my feet to the bathroom, still hearing the song.

I start to sing along,

"I'm at a payphone, tryin' to call home..."

I put my toothpaste on the brush, and the brush in my mouth. I twirl and dance as I brush.

If you can't tell, I love to dance.

I then realize my sister Hannah is there.

I have no idea how long she watched me dance in my underwear, but she giggles.

"Hurry up, so you can get breakfast."

Yes, she gets the pretty, girls' name, and I get the boys' name with a funky spelling.

That's OK, because I'm a tom-boy, and she is a TOTAL girly-girl.

I chuckle to myself.

I pull out some foundation, which I only ever use for special events, and dab it all over my chin and cheeks, which are particularly blemished with that cursed acne.

The chorus comes on again, and I do my trademark move to check out my reflection. I make my left hand like a gun, and point it at my reflection. That move has become iconic to me.

I walk to the kitchen, where Hannah has toast made. She always makes toast on reaping days.

When she gets nervous, she gets sick.

Even now that she's 23 and long done with reapings, she makes toast, claiming it's for me.

It's OK.

She's nervous for me.

Well, join the club.

"Oh, Daemien, won't you clip your bangs back? Just for today?"

I look at her and sigh.

Her face falls, and, of course, my heart breaks.

'Hannah's been a ray of sunshine to me since the orphanage, where I was left when I was a baby. Had it not been for her, I'd probably still be there. It was a two-sister deal, even though we aren't even close to being related. She's so nervous.'

I decide, for her sake, to let her do it.

She lights up again, and her beautiful, ginger hair flops in my face as she clips my brown hair.

I try to smile, but hate having my whole, acne-ridden forehead exposed.

"Oh!" she gushes, "Look how blue your eyes are!" S

he gives me a mirror. I look. My eyes are definitely blue.

But, my pimples are certainly red.

Before I can think about it too much, Matheus runs in.

He's so little; just 5.

He's not really my brother, nor Hannah's. We're all from three separate families, and were adopted into one.

"Hey Hannah! Hi Daem-O!"

"Hi, Mat," I greet, "What's up?"

"I'm HYPER!" he shouts.

Hannah and I laugh.

"When aren't you?" Hannah teases.

Since I am a tom-boy, I've had a strong bond with Matheus.

The almost girly side of me bonds with Hannah.

Mat keeps bugging me to teach him how to dance.

But, he's got his own... special... Style... When it comes to dancing.

Hannah squeezes me. "Good luck, my dear."

"Thanks."

I hug Matheus, too.

He wishes me the best.

Then, I run outside, where I find my best friend, Mike.

"Hey, Daemsdale! How are you doing?"

I sigh, nerves catching up to me. "Ok, I guess."

"Hey, you didn't have to add yourself in any more times than two. I'm worried for myself. You're fine."

I smile as big as I can manage, which isn't very.

Mike gives me a hug, and I'm glad. This is why he's the most amazing best friend ever.

Then, we hear annoying voices.

"DAEMIEN AND MIKE, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mike is clenching his teeth.

But, he doesn't stoop to their level. He holds onto me for another 30 seconds, whispering reassuring words to me.

We're only 14.

Well, he's 14.

I'm 13.

I'll be 14 in a week and 3 days. Or, 10 days, if you prefer.

He lets go after they run away laughing.

"Just ignore them. They just want to get on our nerves."

"You'll be just fine," he says, "I'm almost positive."

I nod. "Thank you."

We separate, and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

AND WAIT!

For 10 minutes.

Our escort is always late.

He's a disrespectful pig to us.

I look at Mike, trying to hold back tears.

I always get this feeling; each year I stand here ready to cry.

But, it's never me.

This year, I have an especially bad feeling.

I make eye contact with Hannah, who gives me a smile and a thumbs up, but it doesn't help.

I'm shaking, and I feel sick.

Dizzy.

I see two Tituses on stage.

I begin to wobble.

I snap back awake when I hear Mike screaming.

"DAEMSDALE! DAEMSDALE!"

Everybody's watching me.

'Are they worried about my wobbling?'

Then I hear the tears in Mike's voice. "DAEMSDALE! NO!"

Then, I realize it.

I've been reaped.

I see tears in Hannah's frowning eyes, and that confirms it.

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I walk stiffly up to the stage.

"You're a bell, aren't you?" he asks, smiling, trying to hold my hand.

I yank it away, and growl, "No," through tears.

"Now, let's pick the boy!" He picks.

"Rob Cypher!"

Rob walks up to the stage quietly.

"NO, MIKE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!" I cry, seeing as he's about to run up on stage with me.

He stops.

He puts his head down, and slowly replace his place.

I try to smile at him, but burst into tears, and try to run away.

The Peacekeepers have to drag me back on the stage.

Rob squeezes my hand, and I immediately run back into the Justice building.


	8. Ryan's POV Good Morning Sunshine

**Ryan's POV- Good Morning Sunshine**

I wake up feeling great.

'What a beautiful day!'

I sit up in bed, and smile.

The sun is shining through my window, I can hear some birds whistling.

I get up, slip on some satiny fabric, and fall flat on my face.

I sigh.

"Oh well! As soon as I pick the splinters out of my elbows, it can still be a great day!"

I stand up, and begin to skip, (which looks more like galloping) to the bathroom.

Suddenly I feel a strong and intense pain right through my foot.

Yes siree.

I've stepped on a needle.

I hop back to my bed.

"F*ck, Marissa! I told you, if you're going to use my sewing kit, close it the f*ck UP!" I scream, furiously and in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," she says quietly.

"Ugh, Marissa, get out of here!" I scream as I pull the needle out.

But now, blood is all over the floor.

I use the fabric I'd slipped on earlier to pat it dry.

Marissa comes back, with a bucket of ice and a bandage.

Oh, my sister.

She's just as clumsy as I am, but she's good at making up for her mistakes.

She keeps patting it gently as I clutch a pillow tightly.

"I think it's done bleeding. You have to be more careful, brother."

"Me? Careful? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT THE NEEDLE THERE!" I scream.

"I didn't, though! I wasn't in your room yesterday!"

"Oh."

That's all I can say.

"Then, who was the asshole that left it there?"

She shrugs.

Then, I realize that the pillow I was clutching was the same one I stayed up all night making. And, the fabric I slipped on was the fabric I used.

I laugh sheepishly, remembering all of it.

Marissa bandages it up, and leaves.

Now, to start getting ready for my reaping day.

I brush the bright blue bangs out of my gray eyes, and run a brush through the rest of my darkish hair.

I smile at my reflection, and finish getting ready.

Soon, I run out the door, ready for the reapings.  
Step.

Ow.

Step.

Ow.

Finally, I get there, camera around my neck, and snap pictures of everything.

Including Hailee.

I've become a master at getting her picture without her even knowing.

'Ryan Ronnogan, are you ever going to get the guts to ask her out, or are you just going to creep on her all the time with your camera?'

...

I chuckle, holding up the camera again and getting a shot of her black eyes.

'She's so cute,' I think.

"She's so out of your league," Marissa says out loud.

Why did I ever let her find out?

"Why can't I get bit by the love-bug, instead of you?"

Hailee laughs and turns around.

'Now she knows for sure.'

But she treats me like nothing's changed.

"Hi, Shutterbug! Here to take more pics for the paper?"

"Yeah," I say feebishly.

She smiles at me, and I take her picture.

Then, I take a couple of the other girls from our school, including Marissa, Jinny, (our main editor), Mckinleigh, one of Marissa's friends, Hailee's little sister, Caraway and her friend Pepper, who are only 8, and some others.

Then, I run to the boys.

Step.

Ow.

Step.

Ow.

"HEY MARK! LET ME SEE THAT SMILE!"

He flashes me an, "I'm going to murder you" smile to my camera.

I click it, laughing.

He steals the camera, looking through the pictures.

"I got Saura!" I say, poking his stomach teasingly.

He rolls his eyes.

"Ugh."

I see him searching for it.

"It's OK, buddy."

"Curse you," he mutters, giving the camera back.

The reaping is about to begin.

Jinny told me to take pictures of everything.

I take the video, the creepy clown escort.

I take little McKinleigh, and her family.

I prepare to take the male tribute.

Suddenly, I realize I have to turn it on myself.


	9. Ivy's POV 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

**Ivy's POV- 50 Ways to Say Goodbye**

When I wake up, I feel uneasy.

There's a tension in the air; you can feel it all throughout District 11.

My stomach aches.

I inhale, which causes my stomach to get relief.

I exhale, and it's just as bad as before.

"Its going to be a long day," I sigh.

"Ivy!" shouts my mother, "Laurel's here!"

"Send her up," I manage to yell back, still inhaling.

She comes in and notices me taking in breath after breath.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" my little cousin asks.

"Just... Deep breathing, that's all."

She cocks her head. "Why?"

I sigh, smiling a tad, as I pick her up and put her on my lap.

"It helps you calm your nerves."

"Why are you nervous?"

My tiny smile fades. "Hun, the reapings are today. Do you know what that means?"

She nods, and tells me matter-of-factly, "It's when one male and one female are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games."

I nod, "And do you know what that means?"

She nods again, and continues reciting what they've been taught in school. "They take a position of great honor and pride for their District."

By now, I'm literally frowning.

"Laurel, look at me. This is a very serious topic. You can't repeat this conversation to anyone, ok?"

Now her smile fades. "Ok."

"You never want to have to face the horrors of the Hunger Games. Ever. When you go to the Hunger Games, you are forced against your will to murder innocent children. 23 lives are lost each year, just so the Capitol can make bets and have parties and point their fingers at the helpless, desperate Districts and laugh, as they eat the food we've broken our backs getting them, and _why_? Because their stupid guards are always watching us, making sure we don't have a bite of _their_ food, which they **rob** from us, and **WHY**? To **waste**! To just throw it all away without wiggling a finger! And, what about **US**? What about the starving people! The little children, overworked and underpaid, malnourished and underweight!? They have NO IDEA!

**WHAT ABOUT US? **

And, they have the nerve to call themselves _"loving"_ and pretend that without them, we'd be **NOTHING!** Without them, we'd be **HEALTHY!**

**AND HAPPY, TOO!**

Without us, they would actually have to lift their lazy fingers and actually try to grow **THEIR OWN F*CKING FOOD! **And-"

Oops.

I got ahead of myself.

Poor little 6-year-old Laurel.

I probably just scared her to death.

And, my language, too.

She's trying to hold on.

I sigh again, and force myself to smile.

"But, you still have 6 years before you even have to start thinking about any of that. Just forget I said it."

She looks up at me, brown eyes sad.

"What about you?"

I inhale again.

"I'll be fine. I promise," I convince her.

She smiles smally. "Ok."

"See? Now you've had the talk."

It's normal around this age.

The kids are informed about the horrors, and they start having to watch.

We walk out together, just as the workers are returning from the fields.

I recognize a lot of them.

I see my group of friends in a cluster.

"Go play," I tell Laurel, and she sees her friends.

I join my friends; Mint, Spike, Spruce, Violet, and my boyfriend, Foster; all surrounding a kid from my year.

He's wearing an old, beat-up sweatshirt and the most hideous, dirty, disgusting pair of jeans I've ever seen.

"Ivy! Look at this loser we found on the street!"

"Please," Blake begs, "Just let me go!"

"Afraid it won't be that easy," Foster says.

"What's he got?" asks Mint.

"I have nothing, I swear!" Blake says.

"Check him out, Spike."

Spike goes into Blake's sweatshirt pockets.

He feels around in the left, and apparently finds nothing, because he looks dissatisfied. He goes into the right pocket and finds a hideous necklace with a wooden charm.

Blake's eyes widen, in fear and pleading.

"What the hell is this ugly thing?" Violet asks.

"Please, give it back!"

"Why should we?" asks Spruce, "Finders keepers! Losers weepers!"

Blake lunges at Spike, who quickly throws the thing at Mint.

She examines it for only a second, before throwing it at Spruce.

Blake chases it all around it as we tease him.

Spruce throws it to me, and I look at it.

It really isn't attractive.

Why would he even want it?

I throw it to Foster.

"Hey, Blake! Go fetch!"

He throws the charm right into a laundry tub full of soapy water.

We all laugh our heads off.

"NO!" Blake shouts, trying to get it.

Spike holds him back. He's practically in tears.

"Hey!" shouts a little voice.

We all turn around to see a tiny, skinny little girl.

Her blue eyes sparkle.

Her dirty, brown hair is put up in little pigtails.

She's adorable.

"Aw, what is it, Sweetie?" asks Violet.

"Bug off, kid," Spruce says.

"Wait!" Mint says. "She's cool."

"You aren't being very nice! You should let him go and say you're sorry."

We laugh.

"Yeah, right. What are you going to do, kid?"

She shrugs.

Then, she kicks Foster as hard as she can, and pushes him over into the tub of soapy water.

We all gasp.

"Now you should say YOU'RE sorry," Spruce points out.

"For what? This?"

And she throws a bucket of water right onto Spike.

"Hey! These are my reaping clothes!"

"Man," says Foster, "My mom's gonna KILL me!"

"Shame," the child says, grabbing another laundry tub.

"Sorry," says Violet, "But I can't get my dress wet!"

"Me neither!" Mint and I agree.

"We've teased ol' Robertson enough today," says Spruce, and we all escape while we're dry.

"This isn't over, kid!" shouts Foster. "I will get BOTH OF YOU!"

Laurel meets up with me again, and we walk to the square together.

She meets with her parents. I see them, as well as my parents.

I don't pay attention to the video like I should.

But then, I hear my name.

I absolutely forbid myself to cry, as I take my place, and meet my competition.

"Blake Robertson!"


	10. Blake's POV Mad World

**Blake's POV- Mad World**

I'm up early, like always.

I throw on a white T-shirt (that isn't white anymore... Or a T shirt), my favorite, navy, torn up sweatshirt, the only pair of jeans I can afford, and a pair of gloves that have torn so bad, they are fingerless.

It's becoming autumn fast over here, and the dawn is cold.

I go to the fields and work by myself for a while.

A long while.

It's dark, and I can almost see my breath.

Not even Peacekeepers are here yet; they barely pay attention on reaping day.

They won't bother you on reaping day, as long as you don't eat the food.

It should be **OUR** food.

No. It's **THEIR** food.

I sit down under an apple tree to watch the sunrise.

I take the woven grass necklace out of my pocket.

It was given to me by my Aunt Michelle, the closest friend I ever had as a kid.

She was really great.

She gave me the necklace as a sign of friendship.

A sign of peace and unity.

That was the day she died, too.

Hunger and sickness.

'What did she tell me?'

I hear her words,

"Take the time to grow your wings, Blake."

I play with the wooden charm.

I see Violet a little way across the field, kicking what's probably a little sack full of beans around with her brother, Cray.

What a waste.

That must've been pretty damn expensive.

They should eat the beans while they can.

I wish I could.

Violet was nice to me when we were little.

_**Was**_.

Now, she's just a jerk, along with her friends Ivy, Foster, Spike, Mint, and her boyfriend, Spruce.

They call themselves the Tracker Jackers.

_I_ haven't been ambushed by them yet.

_Yet_.

Once the sun comes up, I get back to work, putting the charm in my pocket.

Soon, more and more people show up.

Trying to make another penny or two before the reapings.

This includes some of the younger kids, who we mentor.

My kids are Olive and Thresh, the cutest things ever.

I get them to work, helping me pick berries.

"Aren't you nervous?" asks Olive.

I shrug.

"I've been out here a while, Ollie. I've gotten a lot of time to think about it."

She nods.

Then, Rue and Skeeter run over to us.

They are only 6, far too young to work yet.

They greet us warmly, but are a lot less bubbly than usual.

They've gotten the talk.

Then, the first, golden, autumn leaf falls.

"It's a good luck leaf!" Olive says, getting up off her knees and chasing it.

"Good luck leaf?" asks Thresh, who barely talks.

"Yeah!" Skeeter says, "If you catch a falling leaf out of the sky, and give it to someone special, they won't get reaped!"

It started as a silly folktale, but it hasn't failed yet.

Some people, especially the kids, actually believe it.

Olive, Rue, and Skeeter run after it, laughing.

On any other day, they would be dead by now, but the Peacekeepers don't monitor so harshly on reaping days, and are usually too busy making bets to pay attention.

They don't usually kill so easily.

So, the kids can get away with their running, laughing, and having fun.

I also know that Olive should be working to get money for her single mom Seeder, but it's nice to see some high spirits.

The wind picks up, and blows the leaf over to where Thresh and I are working.

Rue tries to catch it, but Thresh puts his arm up instead, and grabs it.

Rue squeals with utter glee. "Now Thresh has good luck!"

He hands her the leaf, avoiding eye-contact, and keeps picking berries.

He's usually alone, which breaks my heart, but he seems to like it better that way.

Olive then gets back to working.

Rue and Skeeter, though, are hyper, and in need of attention.

"Blake! Blake! Can we pick berries, too? Blake! Blake!"

"You're too young to pick berries," I say.

They tap me.

"Blake! Blake! What can we do?"

I think.

They're both good with music, so I immediately get an idea.

"Come," I tell them.

I lift up Rue, and put her on a tree branch.

I do the same with Skeeter.

"Guess what?" he says.

"What?"

"I have a new baby brother! He was born yesterday! His name is Tiny Tim!"

Rue gushes, and I smile.

"Yay!"

"Except for, Tim is really really sick. He cries a lot. Coughs a lot, too. Mom is sick, too."

Her face falls. "We should give her the good luck leaf!"

"Good idea!"

"You two watch that clock up there. When it strikes 1:00, whistle."

"Whistle what?" I hum the notes.

Rue repeats the 4 notes, and Skeeter joins.

I give them a thumbs up.

"Good! Now, watch the clock, OK?"

They both nod.

I would supervise them, but I have to watch Thresh and Olive to make sure they don't pick nightlock.

We work and work, Olive jabbering 1000 words, Thresh not saying 1.

I'm not even watching the time.

Then, I hear the Mockingjays whistling the four notes.

Thresh walks away, but Olive goes with me to pick up Rue and Skeeter.

They aren't on the branch where I left them. Suddenly, I'm worried.

"Rue? Skeeter?"

Olive and I search frantically.

Then, we hear them giggling.

"Ok, you win," I tell them, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Rue swings down from the top branch, laughing, and Skeeter follows.

They wave.

We all laugh.

"How did you get up there?"

"We climbed," says Rue, "Duh."

I'm in shock.

"That was fun!" Skeeter says, "We should do it again!"

"Whenever you want."

"Cool!" Rue says.

Olive bids me farewell, and takes Rue and Skeeter home.

I start on my way back.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by the Tracker Jackers.

Foster pushes me against a brick wall.

One of them is missing, though.

I don't hear that obnoxious witch cackle. Then, I do see her bright orange-red hair.

Her cousin, Laurel, meets with Rue and Skeeter.

I make a face.

The TJ's take a second to check me out.

Their beady eyes scale me from the bottom of my muddy boots to the top of my slightly messy, dirty, brown hair.

"Ivy! Look at this loser we found on the street!" Foster chants.

'I could take them. No. They outnumber me by 5.'

"Please," I try to plead with them, "Just let me go!"

"Afraid it won't be that easy," Foster says.

I brace myself, expecting a wedgie or a black eye, like a bunch of kids from school.

"What's he got?" asks Mint.

They're going to try to snatch something from me.

The joke's on them; I've got nothing.

"I have nothing, I swear!" I say, being brutally honest.

"Check him out, Spike," Mint says, with a snap.

The big, scary guy named Spike thrusts his hand into my left sweatshirt pocket.

I have nothing in there, but then I remember that my charm is in my right.

He wears a scowl bigger than the one before, before thrusting his hand into my right pocket.

I hope that he feels it and lets it be, because it is just wood and grass. But, his fingers wrap around it, and take it out.

My eyes widen, begging him to give it back to me without doing anything to it.

"What the hell is this ugly thing?" Violet asks.

It's not ugly. I happen to think it's very beautiful, as well as the message behind it.

"Please, give it back!" I plead.

"Why should we?" asks Spruce, obviously knowing it has some value to me.

"Finders keepers! Losers weepers!"

I can't control myself anymore, I tried asking, and begging.

I attack Spike, who throws my beautiful charm at Mint.

I run to her to get it back, but before I can, it's already in Spruce's hands.

I try to get it from him, but he throws it to Ivy, who takes a second to look at it before giving it to Foster.

I go as fast as I can, but Spike and Spruce block me successfully.

"Hey, Blake!" shouts Foster, "Go fetch!"

He throws the charm right into a laundry tub full of soapy water.

Not my charm.

Not my necklace.

_No. _

They all laugh, and I hear Ivy's witch cackle. I try not to cry, thinking about Aunt Michelle and her now-ruined necklace.

"Hey!" shouts a tiny voice.

'Olive? Rue?'

No.

This girl is tiny and skinny.

She looks as if she hasn't had a good meal in weeks.

The only life in her is her brilliant, blue eyes, that shine.

She has long, brown hair, which is held up barely in loopy pigtails.

She's so cute.

She winks at me.

"Aw, what is it, Sweetie?" asks Violet, obviously fond of the child.

Maybe she knows her.

"Bug off, kid," Spruce says, not ready to deal with her.

"Wait!" Mint says. "She's cool."

Maybe they're going to turn her into a popular zombie, like them.

But, _this _little girl has got my back.

"You aren't being very nice! You should let him go and say you're sorry."

They laugh, thinking it is hilarious.

It's cute that she's standing up for me, but it's in vain.

"Yeah, right. What are you going to do, kid?" Ivy asks, cackling.

The little girl, older than Rue and Skeeter, but younger than Olive, shrugs.

Then, she kicks Foster's shin, and, while he's wobbling, pushes him over.

He lands on his butt in a tub of soapy water.

My golly.

This girl is smart.

The TJs are in shock.

"Now you should say YOU'RE sorry," Spruce says, matter-of faculty.

"For what?" she asks innocently, "This?"

And she throws a bucket of water right onto Spike. "Hey! These are my reaping clothes!"

I understand now, and snicker.

"Man," says Foster, worry in his voice, "My mom's gonna KILL me!"

The reaping is in less than an hour, and he's going to be wet and sudsy.

"Shame," the girl says flatly, grabbing another laundry tub.

"Sorry," says Violet anxiously, "But I can't get my dress wet!"

"Me neither!" Mint and Ivy agree, worriedly.

"We've teased ol' Robertson enough today," says Spruce, and they all flee.

"This isn't over, kid!" shouts Foster. "I will get BOTH OF YOU!"

He slugs my face, causing me to see white, and I hear metal clanking before he catches up with Spruce and Spike.

The child is now by my side.

"Good golly! Are you OK?"

I nod, cupping my face in my hands.

I look up at her, and see her massaging her left knee.

She smiles, and holds up my necklace.

"Here. And, it's all squeaky clean."

I laugh, and take it.

"What did he do?"

"He just gave me a little kick. I'm-" she clenches her teeth, and exhales- "fine."

My right eye is swollen shut.

"What is your name?" I ask this amazingly courageous little girl.

"Poppy," she says, "Poppy Schward."

"Thank you. But... You shouldn't have stood up for me. You're much too little."

"I'm 8," she says. "And I saw you were in trouble. You're never too young to stand up for yourself and your friends."

"But... I'm not your friend. I've never seen you before in my life."

"So? I see you take care of all the little kids at once, so I know that you're nice. Those people were being mean to you. I wanted to help. Maybe someday they'll just take me out of my misery."

"Don't you at least have a house?"

"No."

"At least you have your family?"

"No." My eyes widen.

"Where do you live?"

"Behind the bakery. Whoever has food in their garbage."

"That's awful."

"It's got its pros and cons."

"You should come live with us," I suggest.

"I couldn't do that."

"Come on! I'll carry you there!"

"But you're injured!"

"I'm fine. You can barely walk, I'm sure."

She gives in. "Ok."

I put her on my back for a piggyback.

"Hold on," I tell her, "Or you could get injured!"

"Ok!"

I run through the District, back to my house.

By the time I get there, we're both laughing.

My mom gushes at Poppy, and immediately starts a bath for her, and picks out an old dress of hers that she saved.

I get dressed.

Soon, we're both ready, and I take her to meet Olive, Skeeter, and Rue.

I introduce them.

There's a moment of silence as Poppy nervously waves, before Rue giggles, and runs up to her jabbering a million words a minute.

Skeeter soon joins, and Poppy smiles for real, and laughs with the kids.

Olive joins in, soon enough.

At a glance, you would think they have been best friends forever.

They chase each other, squealing and laughing.

I am about to go when Skeeter tags me.

But soon, it's actual reaping time. I find the kids in the crowd, smiling together.

Ivy is chosen.

I'm glad.

This is going to teach the TJs a major lesson.

A _really_ big lesson, I realize, as I discover that I am going to be the District 11 male tribute in the 68th Hunger Games.


	11. Aylin's POV Need You Now

**Aylin's POV- Need You Now**

I'm exhausted.

Absolutely exhausted.

I still have coal dust smudged on my face.

I try to work for my family, but I'm a relatively small 16-year-old girl.

How can I work?

Look at me.

I'm puny and weak.

Had Mr. Everdeen not shown me how to hunt, we would've starved by now.

I sneeze loudly, puffs of coal dust flying everywhere.

My stomach then growls.

'How can I eat?'

Good question.

I can't.

I climb off the floor, where I've been all night.

It's a little bit of a blur, but I'm pretty sure I remember being up until at least midnight.

_At least_.

I look up and realize it's not even dawn yet.

I sneak out through the window.

I throw one tiny pebble at his window.

He opens it immediately.

We both smile, as he hops out the window.

It's normal for us to sneak out on reaping day.

But, what isn't normal is when Gale's brother, Rory, tries to sneak out from his window.

"Rory!" Gale whispers sharply, "Where do you think you're going?"

He freezes, as if maybe, if he didn't move, we wouldn't notice.

Oh, 6-year-olds.

"You... You snuck out when you were 8!" he finally whispers back.

"Yes, but you're not 8! You're 6! And, I snuck out with someone older than me!"

"Well, I'm sneaking out with someone that's older than me, too."

I hear quiet footsteps behind me, and catch Charlie by the collar before he can move any further.

"Hi Charlie," Gale says, sarcastically nice, like a parent.

Charlie chuckles nervously, and waves.

"Please don't tell Mom!" Rory begs.

"Or my parents! They'll kill me!"

"I first snuck out when I was eight, with Aylin, who's 4 years older than me, because she was worried about the reaping. You are too young, and don't even have an excuse!"

"What if I'm worried, too?" Rory asks.

"What if we're afraid that you're going to be picked?" Charlie adds.

"My name's only in there once," Gale says.

"YOU TOOK TESSERA, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Rory retorts.

"It doesn't make a difference! You two are-"

I shush him, "It's OK, Gale. They're worried. Let 'em come with us."

He nods, "Fine."

He takes Charlie's hand, and I take Rory's.

We slip through the fence, to the woods. I take them to my favorite spot, to watch the sunrise.

We are all absolutely out of energy; exhausted.

Then, we hear a loud hovercraft. I grab the three sleepy boys, and we hide in a bush.

It scales the woods, and flies away.

After the longest minute of my life, I take them back out.

"If you ever hear a noise like that, promise you'll hide immediately, OK?"

All three promise.

Then, we go hunting.

Gale finds the first squirrel, and shoots it.

I show him how to make a snare.

We both get our share of squirrels and bunnies, and the two little ones watch intently, trying to keep their eyes open.

Soon, we take a break.

I feel Charlie's head on my shoulder, and see Rory topple over onto Gale's.

We exchange a look, as we hear the two little boys quietly snoring.

They must be so tired, and Gale, too.

When I look over, he can't open his eyes. He yawns, causing me to.

Then, we hear the mockingjays and other birds whistling a tune that I recognize.

Somewhere in the woods, Mr. Everdeen is singing to Katniss.

I sing the words quietly in my head, along with the birds.

"Deep in the meadow, Under the willow..."

I can't finish before my heavy eyelids close, and I sleep.

I wake up to Mr. Everdeen shaking me awake.

He has a sleeping Katniss in his arms, and whispers to me.

"Aylin, the reaping starts in half an hour; you have to get up now."

My eyes open wider. "Ok. I'm awake. Thanks Mr. Everdeen."

"Good luck!" he calls, as he walks away.

I shake the boys awake.

"Come on. Let's go."

We pick some last-minute berries, and head back to the Seam.

I dress in better clothes; a bright yellow dress with a pleated skirt.

I sneeze as I rush out the door, but don't have time to wash my face.

I walk to the square.

Haymitch Abernathy, who won the Games before I was born, is District 12's only living Victor.

Every District but ours has two.

The pink lady (I don't know her name, nor do I care to) is, of course, very fakely excited.

She reaches into the dreaded goldfish bowl to pick the girl tribu-sacrifice.

"Ayliiiiiin Parker! Aylin? Aylin?"

I remember then that_ I _am Aylin Parker.

I close my eyes, and sigh, trying to hold back tears.

"Aylin?

Aylin?"

I scowl, as I step on stage.

She calls the boy.

Eric something, I think.

I sneeze again.

We then shake, and I scale my competition.

He looks to be about 13; under-nurtured, hungry, weak.

I feel a bit better.

'At least I won't place last.'


	12. Gloss's POV Use Somebody

**Gloss's POV- Use Somebody**

I'm feeling queasy again by the time my parents tear in.

They are **ANGRY**.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mom shrieks.

I can't help but grin.

"Hello," I say nicely, "How are you, my dear parents?" I mock Cashmere. "I love you!"

I chuckle to myself.

"Gloss Quelch, you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Now this is interesting...

"For what?" I ask innocently, "Following my dreams?"

My parents don't look amused, which makes it better for me.

"Your wonderful sister won the Games so that you didn't have to! You already have so much that Cashmere has given to you, and now you're ungratefully THROWING IT ALL AWAY! Did you think of THAT?"

Now, I'm angry.

I grit my teeth and yell right back, "Cashmere, Cashmere, CASHMERE! If you love her so much and not me, you should be HAPPY! And, after all the training I did, are you implying that I won't make it out alive? I'm JUST AS GOOD AS CASHMERE, if not BETTER! Maybe I'm tired of hearing her annoying voice, _pretending_ to care about me! 'Oh dear brother! Dear brother!' Or, hearing your annoying voices, 'Cashmere is so wonderful! Wow, Cashmere, have all the money!' There's two of us, you know? If you planned for two kids, why weren't ready for me?"

They're silent, but then, my raging stomach takes over again, and I vomit into a trash can.

My mother rubs my back.

I want to push her hand away, but I just can't.

Then, thinking about what I said, it suddenly dawns on me.

Maybe... Maybe they weren't prepared for a second child.

But that means...

"I was a mistake, wasn't I?"

And, suddenly, I understand everything.

Why they give Cashmere so much more attention than me.

They didn't treat me BADLY, but they treated me like I didn't exist.

Like I was thin air.

Again with the car story.

So, Cashmere was planned, and I was an accident that happened afterwards.

I should've seen it coming.

"You never want an unplanned child," Dad had said, "They're a complete surprise. A waste of resources, time, effort, and energy."

A confused, 12-year-old me just looked at him, and asked, "Don't normal babies waste those things, too?"

"Normal babies are planned. Their parents are WILLING to give them everything they need and more to succeed," My mom had said.

Of course.

It's all crystal clear.

"Now, Gloss. You may not have been... expected, but we still love you very much."

I just can't take it.

I can't stand to see them anymore.

I heave a heavy sigh.

"Just go away," I tell them, head down, "Go away and never talk to me again."

A long pause.

I can't see their reaction, but I hear my mom sniffle.

I don't know if she's legitly sad, or trying to get me to feel guilty.

Either way, my mind is made up.

"Oh, Gloss-" my mom starts, and I cut her off, "I said, LEAVE! I no longer wish to see you again, ever! Now, go away!"

My parents turn around, and walk out.

"This is all your fault, Silver! If only you had used something!" my mother growls.

"You're the one that said 'no abortions! Had only you killed him then!"

I know they were thinking it, but hearing it out loud hurt like a dagger to the chest.

I am suddenly in tears.

I cry uncontrollably, once again feeling sick to the stomach, and feeling rejected and miserable.

I've never cried before in my life.

Not even when I was drunk.

As hurt as I have ever felt before, I've never cried.

And now, here I am.

I realize how awful it is to be left alone.

But, those feelings all wear off when Ebony and Riley come in.

I smile at them.

"She's going to be beautiful," I tell Ebony, who smiles back at me.

She hugs me with one arm, and puts the baby in my arms.

Her eyes open.

They sparkle, and a smile spreads across her face.

My smile grows bigger.

I tickle her softly.

Her laughter fills the empty room, causing a chuckle to come from me.

This baby.

This... Ray of sunshine...

This bright, happy little girl just totally turned my depression upside down.

I kiss the top of her head, and give her back to her mother, who hugs me one last time.

"Good luck," she says, winking.

Then, they're gone.

Then, I wait.

Jasper runs in, excitedly. "Gloss! Dude! This is way cool! I totally can't wait to see you in your glory!"

I wink, "Four years, Jasp. Then, you'll volunteer and win."

A smile spreads across his face. "And, in 8 years..."

"Marvel!" we say together.

"I can't wait!" he chants. "All the money... The fame... The girls!" He fantasizes.

"Woah, cowboy. Don't get ahead of yourself."

We both laugh.

"You're going to do great."

We hug, and then he leaves.

Now, I wait for him.

In he runs, laughing happily.

Champ.

"Gloss! I thought you forgot 'bout volunteering!"

"I told you Champ! The three musketeers will be Victors together!"

He nods, "You're gonna do great!"

By now, I can't stop smiling.

"Keep training and studying while I'm gone, Ok?"

He sighs, "Aw, come on! There's too much excitement to study and train!"

I laugh, ruffling his hair. "Just stick to it, K Champ?"

He shouts enthusiastically, "'Kay!"

I laugh, "Good."

He looks at me. "Just want you to know that I'll be cheering for you. Set an example for me, K?"

I nod, "K."

He hands me a little rock.

"This is diamond," he says. "Dad gave it to me when I was eight. This is your token."

"Well, I have something for you."

I pull out my lucky comb, and hold it out to him. "Take it."

He takes it. "You're giving me your lucky comb?"

"For now. But I'll want it back when I get home," I tease.

He laughs. "'Kay."

I give Marvel a huge hug.

He leaves, and I walk out to the train with a smile on.

I think Pixie maybe been crying, but whatever crazy dye is on her face hasn't run, so I don't know.

She's such a freak.

A goth, emo freak.

"Hello hello hello!" says Incense, Victor of the 57th Hunger Games. "Jade, I'm mentoring you."

So Cassie's my mentor.

Sh*t.

Jade leaves with Incense.

Cashie's probably still doing her make up.

Then, I get a nasty idea.

I hide behind the couch, waiting for my sister, giggling.

In my hands, a bucket of all the Capitol's stinky liquids.

It's putrid.

My sister walks in just then.

"Shine? Shine?" She plops down. "Good. More Cashmere time."

That's my cue.

"CASHMERE!" I shout, fakely enthusiastic, dumping the mixture on her head.

I laugh and laugh and laugh as she recovers from the shock.

"GLOSS!"

I smile smugly.

"Yes sister dearest?" I mock.

"WHY THE F*CKING HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"Because Shine's reflexes SUCK!"

I laugh some more, dancing around.

"YOU... YOU BASTARD!"

I shout back, "YOU WHORE!"

She explodes, "YOU UNPLANNED, UNWANTED, MISERABLE, DRUNK, PATHETIC DOUCHE!"

I calm down, and take action. "But, dear sister. I am your dear brother. I know you love me so much. Also, you are being most unprofessional. Why, when I am a Victor and mentor, I will do my very best to protect and care for my tribute. Why, dear sister... It appears as if you are only here for the shiny items," I mock, laughing.

"SHUT UP!" she shouts, stomping off.

I smile, plopping down on a different couch than she was.

Then I realize that what she said is all true.

I was unplanned.

I drink sometimes, and, when I see a hot girl, I can be rendered useless.

But, _unwanted_.

That's what hurt the most.

Those depressed feelings all come back.

Soon, I'm once again crying into my knees.

I can't keep doing this.

I'm not vulnerable.

I'm menacing.

'I'll change their minds,' I think.

'They'll be sorry they disowned me.'


	13. Jade's POV The One That Got Away

**Jade's POV- the One That Got Away**

First in is... Marvel.

I know he has ties with Gloss; CLOSE ties; but I'm still glad to see him.

I give him a hug, and we talk about a lot of different things.

I'm careful not to tell him anything that Gloss could use against me in the Arena (because Gloss **WOULD** send him as a spy. That's one of the douchey things he would do.)

Mostly, though, we talk about the shop, and Glim.

"They test all their dyes on me.

My hair, my nails, my skin.

Everywhere you would think, I've got ink."

He nods, "Yeah. Glim's shown me on her leg. I think it's cool. Do you have one, too?"

I show him the reddish-maroonish-black-colored dragon that matches exactly the shade of my hair.

His eyes grow in amazement.

Of course dragons are cool to a ten-year-old boy. "Cool."

I shrug.

Of all my tattoos, it's my favorite.

"I think so."

"So, if they dyed your hair, why didn't they do Glim's?"

"I told my parents not to mess with Glim's hair. They mess with mine, instead. And, anyone who's willing to give it a try."

I laugh a little, remembering when Jasper's friend Kookaburra let us dye his hair dark green.

Insanity is a strange thing.

"But, if they do something to Glimmer's beautiful hair, you have to be there for her, OK?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Already with all the make-up and tattoos, people think you're weird. But, once your hair is dark, then you're automatically a dark, emo creep. You get pushed around; bullied. Jocks push you into walls and take your lunch money. They throw food at the back of your head, and throw Slushies in your face."

"But, Gloss's hair-"

"Gloss is a typical jock! He's a jerk!"

Then, I realize what I've said, covering my mouth with my hand.

Oops.

Marvel's smile gets smaller as he waves.

"Bye. Good luck."

He leaves hastily, without even a hug goodbye.

After him came in Briar, one of Glim's friends, and her little sister, Waverly.

They are almost identical, both with blonde hair and the most beautiful, bright, deep, royal purple eyes.

They are both so naturally beautiful.

I wish I could be like them.

Their family is a nice middle-class family, that runs a tiny scents shop in the Capitol.

Their parents go out every day, leaving them independent.

As to be expected, they always smell nice.

All the boys love Briar.

Why wouldn't they?

And Waverly has her share of boys, too.

We hug, and talk for a bit about nerves.

She reassures me that I can do it, and I keep denying her.

Then, her and Waverly have to leave.

I yell after them to take care of Glimmer.

In a couple of years, Briar wants to be in this very room.

Who knows why?

Next to run in is Glim.

She throws her arms around me.

My parents come in after her, slowly.

I feel Glim's breathing, shaky and unstable.

I feel the warm tears on my shoulder.

I hear her wails over my whimpers.

I see her beautiful, shiny blonde hair.

It feels soft.

She smells like strawberry lipgloss.

I taste a salty tear of my own as it rolls down my cheek.

I want to tell her that, had I known it would be Gloss, I wouldn't have done it.

But, that would be a lie.

If she got picked like she did, I still would've volunteered.

Now, I know it.

I will live in this moment for the rest of my short life.

Gloss bullies me every day.

What's different about this?

Glim sniffles, regaining her breath.

I stand up to hug my parents goodbye.

Glim takes a ribbon from her hair, and gives it to me.

"Here," she says, "Take this."

I smile through my tears.

My dad hands me a rag, which I use to dry off my cheeks.

I expect to see it smudged with black, but it's still white.

My parents hi-five.

"All you need is a little of this, and it'll come right off," Dad says, handing me a bottle.

I take it.

Then, I look my parents straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare touch Glim's hair. Do you hear me?"

They nod.

I squeeze Glimmer one last time before they have to go.

I sure hope Marvel will be there for her, but I slowly begin to doubt it.

"Smile," Dad says, "You're going to win this!"

I put a smile on, but doubt it'll actually happen.

Gloss is still smiling when we step on the train.

'How can he be happy?'

I know why.

Because, he's going to win, and he knows it.

Then, I meet Incense, my mentor.

She has long, chestnut hair that goes down to her knees, and big, black eyes.

She's a mother of two children, one who's a teen, Flash, and another 6-year-old, Star.

Since she is a mom, she's very calm, which is both good and bad at once.

We hear a screaming Cashmere from the other cart, and I realize that Gloss volunteering was a surprise to everyone.

After a long silence, we go over to check on them, and I see a sight I know I'll never forget.

The one and only Gloss Quelch, alone, on a couch, crying.


	14. Dipper's POV We Found Love

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter gets a little steamy, but it's nothing too terrible-just a warning!*** **_

**Dipper's POV-We Found Love**

My family comes and goes.

I meet Lindsay's cousin, Cato.

I tell him all the secrets to training.

He listens and nods.

He is excited for me, and I know that at least I have a fan in him.

My family comes and goes.

Of course, Lindsay visits me last.

'She's actually taking the time to visit me?'

Believe it or not, I haven't actually had too many girlfriends.

I'm quiet but confident.

I'm someone to watch out for.

Yeah, I've dated a couple girls.

Gotten a kiss or two.

Tried and failed to make Scout jealous.

But, I never thought I'd be here.

With Lindsay.

Ready to remove Scout from my mind, as she wraps her legs around my waist, holds herself around my neck and devours my lips.

Her whole body is pressed against mine. Her skirt has long since been on the ground.

Her bottom half fits so perfectly along mine, now that she's able to hold on now that her skirt isn't restricting anything.

I know this was meant to be.

Just a quick one.

Nothing special, right?

Well, for someone as naive as me, it is special.

I find Scout suddenly escape my mind, as I stroke Lindsay's dark curls away from her face as I get lost in her eyes and the feeling of her lips against mine.

The feeling of her waist shifting to get a grip on mine sends shivers down my spine, and other places.

If we had more than these shabby 3 minutes, I'd go all the way, but this is just fine for me.

Perfect, in fact.

My fingers find where her chest is pressed against mine, and make their way in to feel it all.

It's all so new to me.

In every way.

Against my chest, against my fingers, and against my whole bottom half.

Every single way.

"So, what do you think about Scout?" she asks, in between kisses.

All I can even think to say is, "Scout who?"


	15. Ali's POV What About Now

**Ali's POV- What About Now**

I see Finnick first.

So, he's not my mentor.

He greets me with a hug, and I cry into his shoulder.

"You can do this. You're still a Career."

I nod, "I'm a big girl."

But, I'm crying like a child.

I know the other Careers aren't crying this hard- or at all, for that matter- but I can't help it.

Why, oh why, did nobody volunteer?

At least I can use weapons.

I am THE **MASTER** of fishing: from catching to making hooks.

I can take this.

I just need to be on my game for the next week or so; I can do it.

Annie runs in next, crying hysterically.

I give her a huge hug, and we cry together.

I can't believe it.

This is not going to help with her recovery at all.

I release her, and dry my tears.

"Ssssssh, Ssssssh. Listen."

She still whimpers, and I talk over her. "You are and have always have been the greatest best friend a girl could have. Don't lose faith, OK? I'm very tricky. But, if I don't make it, I want you to have this."

I hand her my favorite pink seashell. "I'll always be with you."

She takes the seashell gently, like it's a treasure.

In a way, it is.

"You can do it! Ali wins... The rally!"

I laugh, "You're a poet and didn't even know it!"

We both laugh.

Then, I get serious.

"Thank you, Annie. For sticking to me all this time. And, your confidence in me. It means a lot."

We hug one last time, and then she's gone.

Then, I see a little boy.

He looks to be about 3 or 4.

"Hi," he says, rolling over to me, "My name's Finn."

Oh!

So this is Annie's step brother.

I lift him up, and put him on my lap.

"You are going to win," he says, "You are very strong."

I can't help smiling, "You are very strong, too, for living in a chair like that. How do you do it?"

He shrugs. "It's not that bad, once you get used to it."

"So, in 12 years or so, you'll be a pro, right?"

"Yeah. A pro."

We laugh.

His laughter is wonderful.

"Annie told me to pick something for you to take with you. I thought long and hard about what to pick."

He pulls out of his pocket, a little toy sailboat.

It has a shiny silver key sticking out the back.

"If you wind it up, it sails on the water."

I laugh, "How thoughtful of you. I will absolutely keep this close to me always."

He smiles bigger, "I hoped you'd like it!"

I ruffle his hair, "I love it."

We hug, and I put him back down.

He waves to me, and wheels away.

As Skipper and I walk to the train, his eye fixes itself on my little boat.

Soon, though, we're off, and I say a mental goodbye to my beloved ocean.


	16. Shanna's POV Take Care of Yourself

**Shanna's POV- Take Care of Yourself**

I'm afraid that Brege won't visit me, after how mean I was to her.

So, when she does come, I throw my arms around her gratefully.

We both cry, of course.

"I can't believe I didn't volunteer! I should have saved you! Words can't express-"

"Be strong, Brege," I interrupt quickly, "For the kids; my mom. Thank you, for not volunteering. Honestly, I'm in your debt. Take care, OK? Of Ryder and Lox, of Mom, of Chive and Sam."

She nods.

I comb the red hair out of her eyes and feel the tears.

"Don't be sorry," I whisper, "It's OK. They chose me, not you. None of this is your fault, got it?"

She nods.

It's all she can do.

I try to flash her a smile, but end up wailing, too.

That's the last thing we will ever do together.

Because, then, the Peacekeepers drag my best friend away from me.

The very last thing I see of her is her beautiful hair.

I sigh quietly.

Then, Chive comes in, and I manage to smile.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Terrible," I tell him honestly.

He's 14.

He can handle it.

"Thought so."

"Please, Chive. Brege is going to **NEED** you. Please take care of her. Be there for her. Keep comforting her and calming her. She doesn't need to feel guilty. Be her supportive rock. Got it?"

His face takes on a strange expression.

"What about Sam?" he sneers. "Her perfect boyfriend?"

I sigh, "I don't care if he's there for her or not, I'm saying that YOU have to be. She puts her trust more into you than him, I know."

"Really? Because it sure doesn't seem like it."

Suddenly, I understand why he's so jealous.

I try not to smile; stay serious; but I just can't.

"Just wait her out, she'll come to you."

He turns pink, "Um, thanks."

"Aw," I hug him one more time, then he's gone.

Sam visits me, too, and we make small talk.

He wishes me luck, and gives me at least a little confidence.

Ryder and Lox visit me, us exchanging hugs and good wishes.

It's a sad little room, but the combined laughter of three people seems to fill it up just fine.

Ryder tells one last corny joke, an event that usually causes groans, but today, wraps me up in a blanket of comfort, fills me with the scent of home.

(Even though it was terrible.)

Last of all is my mother.

She looks so awful, so much I can barely stand to look at her.

"Oh, Shanna," she says, "My baby."

We hug, and she strokes my hair as I bury my head in her shoulder.

"You're going to do great."

I can't speak.

I can only wail.

I wish I could do great.

"Shanna, dear, I want you to take this. Sport it so that all can see. It belonged to your great-great-great grandmother. It's been passed down through this family for generations. Now,"

She chokes on tears,

"It's yours.

She hands me a necklace with a dark sliver chain, and a neon greenish-yellow, square stone in the middle of the frame.

"Sport it with pride for District 5!"

I nod, still crying. "Ok."

I sniff one last time, hugging my mom and burying my head in her other shoulder.

Then, she's yanked away from me, shouting out, "I LOVE YOU!"

I run onto the train, hiding my necklace before it's big debut.


	17. Daemien's POV Fix You

**Daemien's POV- Fix You**

By now, I don't even care how much I cried.

How much I will cry.

I'm tiny.

Weak.

I'm going to die anyways.

Matheus is in first.

He runs into my arms. I pick him up.

"Oh, Mat. Even though I've only known you for 4 years, we have an amazing bond. Never forget it. I know you're young, and we aren't actually related, but in a way... We were. We _are_. Mike will always be here for you. He will teach you everything you need to know. Plus, Hannah loves you very much, and she will be there when you need her. Got it?"

"You're going to win."

I shake my head, but try to smile.

I hug him one last time. "Go on without me."

They have to yank him off of me.

Hannah comes in next, and we hug.

I bury my head in her shoulder.

After we release, she whispers to me. "You can do this,"

"You have to be there for Mat. I promised him you would be. When I'm in danger, don't let him watch, Ok? I don't care what you have to do, DON'T LET HIM WATCH!"

She nods.

"I love you Hannah."

"I love you, too."

I take the clip out of my hair, and wrap her fingers around it.

"Remember me every time you see this."

"Ok."

It's all she can say.

I understand.

"Think about all the good times we had. It was all such a blast! Wherever I am, I'll be thinking of you. Think of me and smile."

She does her best to smile, the tears running down her cheeks.

"We may not be related for real, but we'll always be sisters."

Her smile is real this time.

She puts in my hand a silver nut.

"Good luck, Daemien."

"Thanks." She leaves.

I look at the nut in my fingers 'How will I ever display this to everyone? It's so small.'

Then, I get an idea, and grin.

Then, Mike comes in, and I practically tackle him, in tears again.

He squeezes me, and we sway side to side.

"You got this. You got this."

"No I don't," I cry, "I'm only 14 and so small! Do you really think I can make it?"

He's speechless.

"Take care of Matheus, ok? If Hannah's not around, watch him. Please. Make sure he doesn't watch me die. But, think of me and smile, OK? Think about all the wonderful times we've had. There are so many!"

"Like that time we accidentally drove my remote control car in the factory!"

We laugh, remembering.

"And," I say between giggles, "Your dad got so angry the vein in his head popped out!"

We laugh harder.

"Or, the time they let us play hide-and-seek in the car place."

"You knew exactly where to find me."

"The baby blue bug. Your dream car."

I laugh wistfully. "I guess I'll never get to drive her."

"Unless you become a Victor."

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

He smiles again, "I'll work on it."

We laugh.

This is just what I needed.

Then, Mike speaks up again.

"Hey... Do you mind if I take a shot in the dark here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise you won't hate me."

"You know I'll never hate you."

It's true.

Mike and I have been best friends since I can remember- Mike's kissing my lips.

Woah.

Just... Woah.

_Slow down_.

We've had our fair share of memories, but nothing like this.

Nothing quite as risky.

Or satisfying.

When he pulls back, we're both smiling.

"Someone had to do it. Isn't that, like... Every girl's dream or something?"

I laugh.

Even when he's being romantic, he's still himself.

"Every girl's dream is to play boys' sports. Or, at least, that was mine."

He laughs, too.

"I can't believe we just kissed, and we're still messing around and teasing each other!"

I agree, "It's like nothing changed!"

Mike shrugs, "We're still young. We have time to figure it out."

Then, I remember why I'm here, and cry again.

"You might, but I don't. Thanks for being so nice to me. Goodbye."

I know we've run over the time period, so we hug one last time.

Then, he's gone.

That's the last time I'll ever see them.

Rob was visiting with his girlfriend, Quinn.

His whole face is smudged with lipstick.

I chuckle a little as we get on the train.


	18. Ryan's POV Bein Green

**Ryan's POV- Bein' Green**

First to visit is Hailee and Sara.

I'm confused at first, then I realize...

"Hey Shutterbug!" Hailee says.

"Marissa told us to stop by," Sara adds.

Of course.

"Oh, yeah," I say awkwardly.

"Good luck Ryan," Sara says.

"You're going to do great, Shutterbug!" Hailee says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait! Do that again!"

I take out my camera, and snap a picture.

"That right there is typical Shutterbug!" Hailee laughs.

I hug her and Sara, too.

"You need to give your memory card to someone. You're friends with Mark, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Best friends. By the way, you might want to be extra-nice to him. And don't be surprised if he curses whoever kills me."

Sara laughs, "I'll be super nice to him."

I then begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Good luck, Shutterbug," Hailee says, "Make sure you give the camera to Scoop."

Every time she calls him Scoop, I can't help but laugh.

They _mean_ he writes the front page of the paper.

He even has his own column, "Mark Nark the Science Gark."

Yeah.

This crazy guy named David named the columns.

His column is named, "Dear Samantha."

He's Samantha.

He's also a very convincing girl.

Anyways, Marissa comes in next.

"Today is just a terrible day, isn't it?"

I smile, thinking about Hailee.

"It's not ALL bad. Thanks, Missy Marissy. If I'm going to die, you helped make my life worth living."

"You're not going to die."

"Keep holding on. You have so many other friends. If worse comes to worst, Mark is here for you."

"Ok."

"Don't watch the bad parts. Watch with Mark, got it?"

"Yes, Ryan."

"Love you Marissy. You know that I love you very much. So long, for now."

"You have to come back! Please!" she cries loudly.

"I'll try."

They grab her, and begin to take her away.

She cries as loud as she can.

Mark comes in.

"Sorry, dude."

I lean back, and sigh. "It's been nice, bro."

"You're going to come back. You're going to do it."

"Check this out!" I show him my picture.

"Nice!"

"Plus, Sara is going to be super nice to you! Team Markara!" I punch him playfully.

"Curse you," he mutters.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! Life will be so much funner!"

Ooooooooops.

I said it.

"Funner? Funner!? FUNNER IS NOT A WORD!"

Funner.

It's one of his pet peeves.

"Sorry, sorry."

He cools off.

"It's OK."

"Watch out for Marissa, OK? Don't make her watch."

"And you don't stop believing, man. Don't stop."

We bro-hug, and he leaves. I feel sick to my stomach.

Then, we're ready to go.

I lean up my head against the window, as the colors of my home disappear.

'This is a nightmare,' I think, 'A complete nightmare.'


	19. Ivy's POV Take Me Home

**Ivy's POV- Take Me Home**

The other Tracker Jackets visit first.

After all, I **AM** the one that started the group, and named it.

They're not too sad like I had hoped, but they were at least there.

"I am so sorry, girl," says Mint.

"But hey, at least you'll have the honor of getting that Robertson twit out of our hair," Spruce adds.

Honor?

I **DO** like that word.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Plus, let's face it, you're the most fashionable one there. The sponsors will not stop until you get a feast and medicine- at least!" Violet pipes up.

To be honest, I never thought of that.

"You're a winner, Iv," says Spike.

"Thanks guys."

"Get excited!" shouts Foster, "A world of riches and fame awaits!"

Riches?

Fame?

_That's_ a sweet deal.

"Show off your TJ Pride!" Violet says.

She hands me a yellow and black bandana.

"I had it made just for us."

She distributes it to the others.

"Make us proud," says Spruce.

"Be ferocious, but fashionable," Mint says.

They all agree.

"You got this," adds Spike.

"Thanks guys."

I hug Violet and Mint, give Foster a quick kiss, and hug the other boys.

We all come in together for a group hug.

They're so comforting.

Then, the other 4 leave, and Foster and I are alone.

"Hurry up and come back," says Foster, "It ain't gonna be the same without you."

I wisp the light brown hair from his eyes, and stare into them.

For a second, there's silence, as he flashes me a small smile.

We're kissing again by the time I can smile back.

I feel his damp clothes against me.

He's biting my lip, and eventually his tongue meets mine.

Then, he pulls back, to give me a quiet pep talk.

I listen, and kiss his neck as he talks.

Finally, he stops talking, and directs my lips back up to his, revealing a dark, brownish mark on his neck.

He doesn't seem to mind, though.

He pulls my skirt up, but then realizes that his minutes are up.

I give him a hug and long kiss. I call after him a promise that we'll get to go all the way when I get back.

He's then gone.

Laurel runs in just as I put my skirt back down.

She runs into my arms, crying.

Her muffled words are barely audible, "You promised you'd be fine!"

I rub her back, "I will be. Just for you, I'll win."

"Really?" she asks.

I nod, "I promise I'll be Ok."

She buries her head in my shoulder.

I begin to cry myself, "My sweet baby. My closet and dearest treasure. You are the apple of my eye. I love you so much, I'm ready to fight for you."

She wails.

I try to stay strong, but begin to buckle down.

I'm glad when my uncle and aunt come in, and I can cry silent tears into their shoulders.

"Thank you, for all you've done for me."

They smile sadly.

"Your parents are torn apart. They can't stand to face you, but they wanted me to tell you that they love you more than words can say."

"Tell them I love them, too."

They nod, and are forced away.

When they're all gone, I bawl into my legs until it's time to go.

I can't stand to face any of them anymore.

But, in the blink of a teary eye, it's all behind me.


	20. Blake's POV Please Don't Leave Me

**Blake's POV- Please Don't Leave Me**

My mom and dad are the first ones to show up.

"Blake! My little boy!"

Mom shouts hysterically, hugging me.

Her tears fall on my back.

My dad is the next to hug me.

"Take care of the kids, especially Poppy. And, yourselves. You're all so special. I'd do anything for you, any day. Thanks for everything."

I smile at them, eyes misty.

"I'll always be with you. A protective angel, if you will."

They smile, too. I hug Mom, and kiss her teary cheek.

I hug my Dad.

"You can win."

"Thank you," I whisper, as the Peacekeepers take them away.

A couple of elders stop in to wish me luck.

Then, in comes Foster.

He's sporting a fresh hickey on his neck.

"What do you want?" I ask meanly.

"Please, Robertson. Don't kill Ivy."

"Why shouldn't I? Aren't you the ones that dampened my prized necklace? Aren't you the ones that intended of finding a paycheck in my pocket and taking it? Aren't **YOU** the one that **SLUGGED** my eye? Who's begging for mercy now? Well, karma's a bitch. Get over it."

He sighs, frowning sadly at me.

"I'm sorry, Ok? **PLEASE**! Please spare her! You have **NO IDEA** how much I love her!"

This isn't typical Foster.

This is someone completely new.

Tears form in his eyes.

His eyes are directly locked onto mine.

His hands are folded; he's practically on his knees.

He's serious.

Not just for her sexuality.

He's begging for her life because he **LOVES** her.

"Fine. I won't kill her unless she's going to kill me."

Well, we'll see how long that lasts.

He closes his eyes, and sighs. "I swear we won't touch the kids. **EVER**. I swear we won't lay a finger on Poppy, Olive, Skeeter, or Rue."

I look up, confused. "How do you know who they are?"

He suddenly gets up. "Thanks, Rober- Blake."

And, he runs off, leaving me confused.

I'm not prepared for what comes next.

Rue is the first to tackle me, followed by Skeeter, Poppy, and Olive last.

"Blake! No! You can't do this to me!" Rue shrieks.

Rue cries into my shoulder, and Skeeter climbs onto the couch and takes my other shoulder.

Olive leans on my left arm, Poppy on my right.

We all wail.

I calm down.

"Sssssh. Sssssh. Listen," I whisper.

"This life has been a roller-coaster ride. A huge, incredible plunge into the unknown. You all made it absolutely worth the time. You are all the most spectacular best friends a guy could ask for. Even though the kids at school are mean to me, you've always been nice. I'd do anything for you. **ANYTHING**. My journey ends here. It's the hard truth, and you have to understand it. You have time. Grow your wings. Enjoy the journey. I sure have. Remember. As long as you live, wherever you are, I will be your protective angel. Never give up, yeah?"

They all nod, and swallow their tears.

"Thank you Blake," says Olive. "Please try to win. You can do it."

I nod. "Olive, I know it's hard because you're still so young, but I know you can do it. Take the lead. Take care of the kids; set an example for them. Can you do that?"

She nods.

I address all of them next, "Don't you dare watch, you hear?"

"But, the law-"

"F*ck the law... er, um, don't worry about the law."

I hand my prized charm to Poppy.

"This is for all of you to share. It's a sign of peace, unity, and friendship. As long as you hold this charm in your hands, you can think of all the good times."

Rue and Skeeter cry, and Poppy joins them.

Olive tries to hold back, but let's out her tears.

After one last group hug, they leave together.

I watch them, all holding hands, walking out the door.

Before I know it, I'm on the train.

In the blink of an eye, they're all gone forever.


	21. Aylin's POV Everybody Hurts

**Aylin's POV- Everybody Hurts**

I sneeze again, just as my mom and dad come in.

"Hey baby," My dad says, taking me into his arms.

"Hey," I say, voice cracking.

I hug my mom, who takes my hands in hers as we sit down.

"How are you, darling?"

I nod, stifling tears, "I'm fine."

"You have a chance, Aylin. You and that Hawthorne kid are always in the woods, hunting. You can shoot a bow, can you not?"

"I guess I can, sure."

"You can do this, dear. Just believe in yourself."

I nod again, "I'll do my best."

Mom cries as she takes me into her arms.

She sneezes, too.

My dad hugs me, whispering reassuring words.

Then, they're gone.

I see the baker next, and his son, Peeta.

They always visit the tributes.

I smile smally.

"I made you chocolate cookies," he winks.

"Really? They always looked so good! I've always wanted to try them!"

"Peeta," says the baker, "This is Aylin."

"Don't you have multiple sons?"

He nods. "I brought Peeta along because he was the one that made these ones. Right Peeta?"

He nods.

I smile, opening the bag and taking a sniff.

"These smell delicious. Thanks, Peeta."

A smile spreads across his face.

I hug Mr. Mellark and Peeta before they have to go.

Then, Katniss runs in, hugging me.

Primrose runs in next, and their father enters slowly after.

I hug them tightly, forcing myself not to cry.

"Oh, Aylin!" Prim says.

"Won't you sing us a lullaby?" asks Katniss.

I clear my throat, singing quietly.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow..."

By the end of the song, I'm crying.

Prim is asleep, Katniss close to it.

I kiss them and hug Mr. Everdeen. "Thank you for everything," I whisper.

He winks. "Good luck, duck."

I smile, "Thanks."

I watch them leave, and sob.

Rory runs in next, his arms around me before I can say a word.

Charlie runs in soon after.

They've both been crying.

I hug Charlie, too.

When I have free hands, Rory hands me a playing card.

"What's this?"

"For you. Four is my lucky number. Spades is the best suit. That's the best card in my deck. Now, it's yours."

"Wow. How thoughtful," I say, thinking of all the meaning it holds. "I love it."

They both smile.

"Good."

We all three hug before they're dragged away.

Last of all is Gale.

His voice cracks, "A bow. Get your hands on one."

"What if I can't?"

"Make one. You know how. Make some snares. Anything. You **HAVE **to survive. _PLEASE_. You _have_ to come home, Aylin."

"You're a big boy now, Gale. It's up to you to care for your family."

"And, yours, too."

"We'll be fine. Focus on Rory, Charlie, your parents, and yourself. Got it?"

"You **HAVE** to survive! PLEASE!" he cries.

We hug, and I sing quietly to him, "Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe,

And,

Sound."


	22. Gloss's POV Everybody Talks

**Gloss's POV- Everybody Talks**

Cassie does apologize, and we make up, like siblings do. She agrees to help me, I agree not to harass her. So, we watch the reapings together.

First Glimmer, Champ's friend, then Pixie.

It's then I notice how scared Pixie looks.

She's intimidated by me because I'm mean to her.

I think that's the best strategy now. So, I study the others, and come up with terrible nicknames for each one.

Well, until District 12.

The girl is picked, and she walks up the stairs to the stage.

Upon one look of this chick, all I can say, all I can even think, is "wow."

"Hey, brother!" Cashmere says loudly, "Earth to GLOSS!"

I blink, snapping back into it.

The girl on the TV lets out a little sneeze, and I laugh, "How pathetic! She sneezes like a kitten!"

"It's things like that that are going to distract you! You can't afford for that to happen, do you hear me?"

"Please, sis! She's gonna die at the Cornucopia, anyways! Just chill out."

"Watch out for her, Gloss."

"Yeah, yeah," I don't really listen.

It's then I realize that I forgot to come up with a nickname for her.

'Ah, well,' I think, 'Let's just wait till chariots…'


	23. Daemien's POV Popular

**Daemien's POV- Popular**

My stylist Tenia holds the nut in her fingers.

She's like a puppy, you can't keep her focused on more than one thing at once.

"Tenia! Can you or can't you put it in my hair?"

"Yeah, yeah." She looks at me. "I honestly didn't know that poor people were allowed to have shiny things."

I haven't even spent ten minutes with this woman, and she is easily the dumbest person I know.

She examines my body some more.

"I thought it's illegal for poor people to have blue eyes." She's obviously new to the whole Hunger Games styling thing.

"It's NOT!" She's playing with the nut again.

"Tenia! For Heaven's sake, would you _please _focus?"

"Sure, sure, Devin."

"Daemien."

"Yeah, yeah." She gets to work on my hair, as her assistants put me in a pink dress with shiny, silver, and especially heavy gears all around it.

Even if it breaks my back to stand upright because of the weight, I like it.

They start to put a gear on my head, too, but I yell at my stylist, "Tenia! The nut?"

She giggles and giggles and **freakin' giggles.**

I'm ready to claw her eyes out.

She takes the little, shiny nut and slips it on over the hair tie that holds my bangs away from my face.

Just for Hannah.

Then, they get to work, with their millions of different colors, and big, puffy brushes that tickle my nose.

When it's over, I look in the mirror.

I cringe, but then I realize that I actually look… Great.

Spectacular, even.

I can honestly say that, besides my first sight of that blue bug, my breath has never been taken away like this.

Rob looks so silly; he is wearing a valet uniform.

We stand side-by-side, but turn back-to-back.

The doors open, and District One's horses trot out the door. Soon, our chariot starts moving, as well.

I stand up as tall as I can.

I smile, even though Rob is at least a head taller than I am.

It's very magical, to say the least.

Afterwards, we get back early, and hang out before retiring.

I hear a, "Hey!" and turn around.

I raise an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy with blue bangs that is smiling at me.

"Hello," I say, being polite.

"I'm Ryan. District 8. How about you?"

We shake hands as I add, "I'm Daemien, District 6. It's nice to meet you."

"Call me crazy, but you stuck out to me in the reapings."

"OK, Crazy. Come on. I cried. My friend had to snap me out of my confusion."

"You remind me of my sister, Marissa. You seem to be very likable."

I actually scoff.

"Barely. Not even my own parents liked that much. I was adopted."

"Well, I'm adopting you now. We'll plan a strategy later. Now, smile."

"What?" Hannah always tells me to smile, too. She always says that I have a pretty smile.

He then takes a camera out of the bag he's holding.

He snaps the picture, and winks.

"See you later, Daemien!"

"Bye!"

That night, I think alone.

'Does this mean I already have an alliance? Sweet!

Oh, and Hannah would like to have that picture.

Perhaps, when this is over, she will get it.

Somehow.'

I lay my head down, and easily fall into a deep sleep.


	24. Aylin's POV When I Grow Up

**Aylin's POV- When I Grow Up**

My stylist walks around me in a circle.

One thing you should know about me is that I am not a very confident person.

No man has ever even seen me naked before.

I keep my arms to my side and tell myself it'll all be over soon.

He starts nodding.

'Is that a good thing?'

Haymitch (crazy as he is) told me not to reject my stylists or say no to anything they do.

No matter what.

"Alright, doll," he says, "We have a plan! Put your robe on, and let's get to work!"

I thankfully cover myself like he said.

As they work on me, it starts to get more and more uncomfortable as the time passes.

As they work, I hum quietly.

My stylist looks as if he doesn't care. Sometimes, though, he stops his work, and all is quiet until I stop, then he starts working again.

They make me take the robe off again, and start to work on my whole bottom half.

Finally, they let me put it back on.

I feel better, and reassured.

That is, until I see a huge bucket of black dust, and no dresses or anything.

They start to brush a cold, gloopy, skin-colored liquid all over my body.

It stinks, too, like somebody enhanced it with a too-strong perfume.

They start with my neck, and, with their tickly brushes, spread it everywhere.

It covers my hunting scars, and any blemishes.

Then, once the tickling is finally over, they pour black dust on my chest, and spread it all around.

"That's it! You're done!" says my stylist, after half an hour of spreading dust on me.

"Where's the dress?"

"You don't need a dress! You are so sweet and cute and sexy."

I uneasily look at myself in the mirror. There it is: my bare naked body, covered in coal dust.

'No,' I think, 'No no no! What a nightmare!'

I shiver.

"Don't doubt it! You are perfect!"

He sends me off, "Good luck!"

Well, I am officially the first to ever go at it bare naked, if it's any consolation.

'Oh! Why me?'

I'm on the chariot next to my district partner, Eric.

It's the **most awkward moment ever.**

Here's this little kid, next to the apparent 'sex goddess,' who is actually more like a lost sheep.

I hear some whistles from the crowd, and actually feel a little good for a second.

I smile, which gets more applause.

Then, I feel a little prouder.

Stand up straight, sticking out my chest a tad.

That doesn't last long.

As soon as the chariots are over, me being the last one off, I sink down a bit.

The District 4 girl offers me a sugar cube.

"Where'd you get those?" I ask, suspicious.

"It's for the horses," she says.

I take it, but examine it thoroughly before eating it.

It's obvious that we aren't friends.

The rest of the Careers call her over, thankfully, and she leaves.

I decide just then that it's not worth freezing out here, so I decide to retire, especially because the insecure me thinks that she's being watched.

I'm so glad to get back to my room and finally get showered.

It's amazing when I get shower, on almost the hottest setting.

The dust and dry adhesive crack off, and dissolve, going down the shower drain.

I finally feel like me again.

I sigh, happily, then turn off the light and fall asleep.


	25. Gloss's POV Bully

**Gloss's POV- Bully**

Today is the day I've been waiting for the most, maybe even more than the Arena.

Today is the day that I can prove my strength to them all.

It's time for training.

"So, what's with all the nicknames?" Rags finally asks. The District 4 girl. Her reaping outfit was totally trash.

"It's strategy, Rags. Put 'em down enough, they'll lose confidence. Right, Dipsh*t? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know!"

The others, Pixie, Supernerd, the two girl, and Stripper, the 4 boy all laugh.

"I'm not an idiot, you know?"

"Whatever Dipsh*t. So, what do you all do? Keep in mind, 'nothing' is a perfectly acceptable answer."

"Actually, I can play the flute, violin-" I cut her off, "Yeah, yeah, to be honest, I don't care! Now train, monkeys."

Rags scrunches her nose, "You guys are just being mean. Disrespectful and mean!"

"Of course you'd say that, Rags. Once a junkie, always a junkie, I guess. If you hate us all so much, why don't you go beg somewhere else?"

We all laugh, and exchange hi-fives as she walks away. I go to the fire-building station. "Tell us the crazy science behind this, Supernerd!"

More laughing. Then, I notice the little District 6 girl beside us.

"Oh, look! It's the Crybaby!" Laughs, and hi-fives. We mock her, "No, Mike! No!" in fake tears.

She coldly turns her back to us.

The District 8 boy meets her. "Hey there, Shutterdork!" We mockingly snap pictures in his face.

He rolls his eyes, trying to focus on the fire with Crybaby, but, of course, neither of them can focus.

Success.

We run into Rags with a tall, red-headed girl. Her skinny legs remind me of an arachnid.

"Hey, guys, it's Rags! And, she even brought her friend, Tarantula!" We hiss in their faces.

Rags takes Tarantula, and they walk away.

Now it's time for me to show off.

I go to the spear-throwing station. We see the 5 girl.

"Go ahead, Bug-eyes. Throw the thing!"

She takes on a look of disgust. She throws the spear, but misses the target, and misses the dummy completely.

We all laugh. How pathetic.

"Maybe you should imagine it's that red-headed girl back home! You sure hate her, don't you? You should go after Tarantula, she has the same color hair!"

Bug eyes is ready to cry. We walk away as she tries to throw the spear again, and misses.

We tease a bunch of other tributes, too.

The best part is lunch, because we humiliate all of them at once!

On the last day of training, there are only two left.

The District 11 boy, and Aylin.

They walk towards Aylin first, and I follow, trying to do so with confidence.

Supernerd takes a bow and shoots the rim of the target on her first try.

"Not bad! For a nerd," I smirk, taking the bow. "Let me show you how it's done.

I shoot closer to the Bull's eye, at least.

Aylin is aiming when a playing card falls out of her pocket.

Now this is interesting, isn't it?

I'll bet it's her token.

It's the 4.

4 of spades.

Suddenly, I think of the perfect name.

I sneak up, right behind her head, and whisper, "Don't miss."

She suddenly releases the bowstring, and the arrow flies right over the dummy's head.

"Aw," I whisper in her ear, "Looks like the Whore of Spades can't shoot! What's wrong, dollie?"

I scoff as she turns away, and now we're face-to-face.

The other three start sneezing childishly, like she did.

I smirk, but she frowns.

She rolls her eyes, but they start to sparkle with tears.

"Come on, Whore of Spades, let me show you how it's done."

Then, I hear a voice that booms, "Hey!"

A GameMaker or Peacekeeper?

No, just the 11 boy.

I whip around, phased yet amused.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW LOW CAN YOU ALL GO? WE'RE ALL PEOPLE, TOO!" he shouts.

"Oh, now Sassy's standing up for the Whore of Spades! So cute!"

I hold up her card, and Ayl- err… the whore jumps up, trying to get it back.

"She even does _tricks _like a kitten."

Suddenly, Sassy lunges at where we had Aylin- err, I mean, the WHORE, cornered.

"Oh! Now Sassy's trying to get it from me, too! Come on Sassy!"

He pushes me backward two steps, and snatches the card from me.

Everything is completely silent now.

"We're all perfectly good people. With feelings and loved ones! Just because your sister won this thing doesn't mean you will! You have no authority over us! Sure, maybe we aren't trained. Maybe we're not spoiled rich kids, so what? We're just as good as you, if not better! You're just a bunch of fakes!"

I'm ready to kill this kid right here.

"Sassy, you are all just FREAKS!"

"Sure. Well, I'd rather die myself than win as a douche like you! At least I respect everybody enough to actually learn their names!"

"I really don't give a sh*t! I will find you, and I will kill you all!"

I yell as loud as I can, "All of you! I WILL F*CKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Sassy puts an arm around Ay- the Whore, and they walk away.

My heart is suddenly torn apart.

Oh, I so want to kill him.

He walks back to the spearing station with Aylin.

Then, everybody thankfully goes back to their own business.


	26. Ali's POV Somebody That I Used to Know

**Ali's POV- Somebody That I Used to Know**

Rags.

That's what they call me.

I decide to give him a chance. "What's up with all the nicknames?"

"It's strategy," he says, "Put them down enough, they'll lose confidence." He teases Dipper.

No.

There is no way I'm going to be a part of this.

I scowl, (or at least try to).

"You guys are just being mean. Disrespectful and mean."

"Of course you'd say that, Rags. Once a junkie, always a junkie, I guess. If you hate us so much, why don't you go beg somewhere else?"

I turn around and try to leave with my head up.

Look unphased.

Even so, at knot-tying, I can't focus.

I fumble, twisting my fingers.

"Here," says a voice. I see the red-headed girl from 11. "Try it like this."

I try to focus on what she says, but I can't.

"Are you OK?"

I shake my head.

"What's wrong?"

"The Careers. They're calling me names and teasing me."

It sounds so childish out loud, but now I know that it hurts.

"It's OK," she says, "Just ignore them."

It's not so easy. "I can't focus."

"Just… Ignore them. I don't know; I've never been teased."

I cock my head, "Never been teased?"

"I was the queen of my school. I may've even done a little teasing myself. But, you're cool. I don't even know what they'd tease you about."

I smile. It may be just a little, but I am thankful.

"Thanks!"

"Sure. Now, about that knot…"

Ivy and I stick together the rest of training.

We run into the Careers again.

They call Ivy "Tarantula," maybe because her legs are probably the most skinny I've ever seen.

They hiss in our faces.

I wipe some of Skipper's spit off my face and ask Ivy, "How can the Gamemakers allow this?"

She shrugs, still in shock.

"It's OK, Ivy. They're just words. You're still really cool!"

But, it doesn't help much. She's taking it hard.

I calm her down, and we go back to half-focusing on training.


	27. Daemien's POV Run

**Daemien's POV- Run (by: Damian McGinty)**

Ok, so there I am. Just minding my own business, listening secretly to the Career's conversation. They're teasing each other, like some of the jocks at my school.

Then, Mr. Top Gun called me "Crybaby!"

I was metaphorically kicked in the gut.

All of the memories come streaming back to me.

People teasing me in school, "Mistake baby! Mistake baby!" they said.

I can't cry again.

"No! Mike! No!" They all chant. They laugh.

I try to focus on my work, turning away from them, tears silent flowing.

Soon, Ryan is by my side.

"He there Shutterdork!" They snap pictures in his face.

Ryan rolls his eyes, and I hear the click of his camera as he sits down next to me.

"It's fine. Ignore them, what do they know?"

I sigh. It's not entirely them, I guess.

"Yeah. Yeah."

But, I can't focus on training.

I just focus on their mean words.

At lunch that day, Ryan and I are eating when we hear a scream.

The 5 girl is covered in green, icy liquid.

The Careers are laughing and, once again, hi-fiving.

"Of course," Ryan mutters, taking a picture, "Typical."

They nail Ali next, covering her in blue slushie.

They get tribute after tribute, sneaking up behind like lions on their prey.

Then, quite suddenly indeed, I feel it on myself. I scream, jumping up.

I shiver, in pain.

They get Ryan, too. He has a look of hurt on his face.

Hurt, and orange slushie.

I hear Aylin yelling and bawling after Dipper pours it on her head, and Gloss pours it down her shirt.

She shivers fiercely.

They just laugh.

Gloss isn't laughing quite as hard until he pours it on Rob, in a red, sticky avalanche.

The slushies sting.

Once the Careers leave, the room is silent.

No noise at all but the occasional click of Ryan's camera.

Aylin suddenly begins to bawl.

She's so weak, and sounds like she's suffocating.

She's just that cold.

I cough, Ryan putting an arm around me.

Then, the District 10 boy passes out towels.

The teasing voices echo in my head, all at once.

Ryan helps me up, and we exit the room together.

Ivy and Ali follow, and soon, everybody's taking their hot showers at once.


	28. Ryan's POV Little Talks

**Ryan's POV- With or Without You**

I make sure to take pictures of everything. After the chariot rides, I take myself, Daemien, (who reminds me of Marissa) and Mckinleigh.

Daemien is so photogenic. Her photo is so gleeful and pretty.

Nobody would be able to guess how she really feels.

Training is when my pictures begin to tell a story for real.

I take the tributes as Atala explains the rules.

Later, I get a really hilarious pic of Ali scrunching her nose at them.

Then I get a pic of her walking away, hurt.

I suddenly see the Careers go up to Daemien.

I keep my camera up as I suddenly take in the scene.

They're making fun of her.

She turns to me, little tears streaking her cheeks.

I click it just as I calm her down.

She's chanting, "Mistake baby, mistake baby…"

I take pictures of almost all the tributes after the Careers bash them.

Now, the Slushies were just too much.

I take some happy pics of Daemien as we eat, and the other tributes eating in little groups.

Then, Shanna, covered in green frost.

Her scream leaves my ears ringing.

I get great action shots of the Careers ruining people.

I get the perfect shot of Daemien screaming in pain.

A spectacular shot of orange slush flying right at me, and Gloss with a menacing smile.

Then I get Aylin, ice on her head and chest.

She wails loudly, trying to gain her breath. She curls up into a little ball..

Daemien shivers.

I get a shot of Dan and Keith helping Aylin, and giving out towels.

I take the tributes, wrapped in towels, some crying, some laughing.

'What would Mark do?' I think.

"Curse you," I mutter, picking up a piece of slush from my hair and eating it.

I laugh.

And, that's how Mark taught me to handle a situation like this.

I also get good shots of them harassing Aylin, her desperately trying to get her token back.

I take a picture of Blake standing up for all of us.

He's a spectacular guy.

We all owe him a big one.

By the end of the week, I decide that whoever finds this camera is going to be amazed.


	29. Ivy's POV Secrets

**Ivy's POV- Secrets**

I'm making a snare when I see the District 4 girl come sit beside me.

She has a blank look in her eyes.

Her fingers twitch, but don't tie any knots I've been taught.

I decide to help her.

She tells me that the Careers have been teasing her.

Well… I don't exactly know how to react.

I guess I've always been the bully that teases kids at my school.

Here, it's different.

Here, I'm at the bottom. So, when they tease me, hissing in our faces, I'm traumatized.

I thought being skinny was a good thing.

The sound of their hisses plays in my head all day.

Ali, who I've found to be a very nice and smart girl herself, tries to help me, but fails.

"Tarantula! Hissssss…."

At lunch, we eat and talk quietly, like everybody else.

I stop early, watching my carbs.

"Ivy, come on, please eat."

"I did eat."

"You need to eat these rolls now."

I sigh, trying to make myself do it.

Then, we hear a scream.

Across the cafeteria, the blonde-haired, bug-eyed girl is covered in slushie.

"Ugh!" Ali says, "It's those no good Careers!"

"Ali!" I warn, just as Skipper and Jade pour the liquid on her head.

Her scream is shrill, and mixes with mine as I'm suddenly covered in red slush.

My face and neck sting.

Ouch.

More screaming, until we hear the scream to end all screams.

A scream of sheer pain and agony, as Aylin collapses and gasps for air.

They got her chest, too.

Perverted jerks.

The sound of laughter disappears, and the sound of tears crescendos.

Dan and Keith wrap up Aylin, and we hear her sigh.

I hear a little cough.

I see the 8 boy and little 6 girl walk away, so I help Ali up, and we go to our rooms.


	30. Blake's POV Bully (again :P)

**Blake's POV- Bully (again :P)**

Aylin is really beautiful.

How could anyone not have a crush on her?

I know that, to win, she has to die. I guess, if I lose, I want her to win.

Not only is she pretty, but so far she's the nicest person I've met.

I want to ally with her, protect her, you know?

How do I get her to notice me?

I see Gloss holding up her token, and decide enough is enough.

They've teased every single one of us, humiliated us, covered us in slush, almost made Aylin suffocate…

That's it.

I call them out, "HEY!"

They turn around, alarmed.

All is silent, even the Gamemakers.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream at them, trying to make it look natural for me to swear (which I've only done a few times, by accident).

"Now Sassy's standing up for the Whore of Spades! So cute!"

Aylin desperately tries to get her card back, which is obviously special to her in it's own special way.

I shove the jerk Gloss backward, snatching the card from his hand.

Aylin's eyes light up hopefully, and she smiles when I give the card back to her.

Then, he threatens to kill all of us, blah, blah blah.

Then, I put my arm around dainty little Aylin, who almost choked the other day when they slushied her head and chest, who kind of does sneeze like a kitten, and guide her away.

She snuggles up tight against me, and whispers, "Thank you," as we walk to the spearing station.

"It was a very thoughtful and courageous thing; getting my card back. Thank you a million times!"

I try to act cool, giving her a nod, "Hey, it's what I do!"

I'm filled now with confidence, optimism, and slight arrogance.

I can't let it go to my head, though.

I said it to him myself, "I'd rather die myself than win as a douche like you!"


	31. Aylin's POV Rules

**Aylin's POV- Rules**

I try to train.

Focus.

I hear the Careers (namely Gloss) teasing everyone.

"Pixie, Supernerd, Shutterdork, Crybaby, Bug-eyes, Dipshhhh, Rags, Stripper, Hogman, Tarantula," all of them.

But not me.

They haven't laughed at me.

In fact, when they walk my ways, Gloss magically finds someone else to tease.

All the guys have been nice to me since I got here.

I can't be in love with boys.

This is a fight to the death.

So, I shrug off any alliance offers, and really just want someone who will talk to me without staring at my chest.

I talk to Rob, who, thankfully, told me lots of stories about his girlfriend back home.

It was nice to actually talk to him, but suddenly, we hear a scream.

'An accident? A_ fight?_'

No. A Slushie.

On one of the girls, by the Careers.

I hear Ali scream, too, and know that I have to find my way out.

I'm so tiny and fragile, and so sensitive to changes in temperature.

I get up, about to make it.

Suddenly, I feel it on my head, stinging like a ton of tiny needles.

In my confusion, I feel a strong hand (that must've been Gloss's) grab at the collar of my shirt and pour it in there, too.

I almost immediately can't breathe, and must be wailing.

I hear them leave.

It's all over me now.

'I knew I would die, just not like this!'

Then, I feel two pairs of strong arms wrapping me up in warm towels.

Now I'm just humiliated.

I hear Ryan mutter, "Curse you."

The 10 boy, Dan, and I are the last ones there.

He's one of the guys that wrapped me up.

"Thanks for everything," I say. He smiles and tips an imaginary hat.

The next day, Gloss and the Careers are at it again.

I know I'm supposed to stay away from archery, but I have a lot to prove after yesterday.

I pick up a bow and arrows.

Scout hits the outer rim of the target.

I have perfect aim for the Bull's Eye, when Gloss whispers in my ear, "Don't miss!"

I'm startled, letting go of the string and missing.

Gloss whispers in my ear some more.

It's really weird how close Gloss has been to me lately.

I think I caught him looking after me at chariots, then the whole slushie mess, which included his knuckles on my chest, and now, his chin practically on my shoulder.

I face them.

"Looks like the Whore of Spades can't shoot!" Gloss chants.

Whore of Spades?

Not only does he ruin me, but he brings my token into it, too. That represents Rory, Charlie, and Gale!

That's _personal._

The let out obnoxious sneezes, mocking me.

I try desperately to get my token back from Gloss, but he's too big for me.

I'm a little 16-year-old.

He's a huge 18-year-old.

I'm lost without my token. Without Rory, Charlie, and Gale.

I'd rather die than lose it.

I'm about ready to give up and blow myself up before the Games, but we all hear a voice.

Blake, from District 11.

He yells angry but true statements at them, and snatches the card back.

When he gives it back to me, I am the most grateful I've ever been in my life.

I don't care how weak I look.

I have my token back.

Blake leads me back to the spearing station, and I thank him a bajillion times for his help.

And, for private sessions, I shoot the Bull's Eye on every single archery target there, on my first try.


	32. Training scores! 3rd person

**TRAINING SCORES- Third Person POV**

"Good evening, everyone! Yes, it's that time again! Our tributes have trained hard and long all this week, and the scores are in!" Flickerman says.

"I hear this year, the training was especially brutal!" Templesmith adds.

"Indeed it was, Claudius! All the tributes should be proud of themselves! So, how about we take a look at these scores?"

All of the tributes lean in closer to their TV sets as Gloss's picture appears on screen.

Aylin thinks about him at training. How it annoyed her, how close he was to her when he was teasing her. She's suspicious.

"District One!

Gloss Quelch: 10.

Jade Travo: 8.

District Two!

Dipper Bariletti: 9.

Scout Hollenbeck-Young: 8.

District 3!

Marcus Treadway: 5.

Kameron Beecher: 4.

District 4!

Skipper Ravitzky: 9.

Ali Pickettmen: 6.

District 5!

Zack Torres: 3.

Shanna Grey: 5.

District 6!

Rob Cypher: 7.

Daemien Brivanlou-Mitchell: 5.

District 7!

Maxfield Delacy: 2.

Tasie Duffy: 2.

District 8!

Ryan Ronnogan: 7.

McKinleigh McVay: 1.

District 9!

Keith Stirling: 5.

Emily Simon: 4.

District 10!

Dan Wilcox: 8.

Ellis Mayer: 3.

District 11!

Blake Robertson: wow, would you look at that? 11!

Ivy Talbot: 6.

District 12!

Eric Flynn: 2.

And, last but certainly not least is Aylin Parker: 8."

"Well," says Templesmith, "Wow, the top score comes from District 11 this year! Will they have a fourth victor?"

"Perhaps! We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Tune in tomorrow for interviews, folks!"

Gloss is angry at Blake for stealing his thunder. He's also angry at everybody for flirting with Aylin.

He knows he can't let this bother him; he will have to kill her.

He decides to let it go, for interviews.

Blake is both shocked and pleasantly surprised at his score.

He knows this is a lesson to Gloss and all the Careers.

If you do what you think is right, rewards are in store.

Back home, District 11's spirits are all lifted high.

They have a celebration, with singing and dancing.

Olive and Poppy are best friends by the end of the night.

Rue and Skeeter stay up way past their bedtime.

But, Foster pulls down his shutters and stays at home.

He refuses to celebrate for any other tribute but Ivy.

'We'll celebrate together; the two of us! When Ivy comes home!'

But, Foster is slowly starting to doubt it.


	33. Gloss's POV

**Gloss's POV**

Time for interviews!

I'm ready to gain fans and sponsors!

If they compare me to Cashmere, I'm going to strangle them.

I'm up first, and receive thundering applause.

Now THIS is how it should be.

I sit down for my interview.

A little while into it, he asks, "Is there any reason you volunteered out of the blue?"

"There is. Cashmere. See, there's always been favoritism towards her, especially since she won last year. I want to move out, and establish my own life. Plus, I promised my best friend that we'd be Victors together. Here's my end of the deal!"

"So, will we see him next year?"

"No, not for a while. 8 years from now, though. He's only 10, but I love him to death, like a little brother."

"I see. Now, is it awkward, Cashmere being your mentor?"

"Nah, we've put aside our differences. It's funny. She was very surprised to see me!"

I tell him the story of how I poured liquid all over my sister.

In the audience, she nods, fake-laughing.

"Love ya, sis!" I meant for it to sound cheesy.

More and more boring talking later, and I'm done.

Pixie tells a sob-story about how she was teased in school.

I realize then that the bully she's talking about is.. ME!

MAN, I am such a BADASS!

I was and still am so awesome!

I make a point to slam her against the wall when she comes back.

I know for sure now that I am in charge.

I am SO ready for the Arena.


	34. Aylin's POV

**Aylin's POV**

Interviews are not fun, but at least I'm dressed.

I really go for it, really put myself out there.

I talk about Rory, Charlie, especially Gale.

I forbid myself to shed a single tear.

I can't say anything about training, unfortunately.

I just give my peers some words of inspiration.

"This has been a long and hard journey; and it's just begun. They will throw their sticks and stones, and they may break or bones! They may pierce our hearts and minds with hurtful words! They may put us down. Hell, they may even kill us all! But, this is a group of spectacular people," I frown, "And 5 JERKS. Just because they say something doesn't mean it's true!"

I am pep-talking myself, as well as the others.

I'm proud to wear my playing card dress.

I am the FOUR of spades.

The joke's on them, because I'm not a whore.

In fact, I'm a virgin, and I plan to be one until I get married.

That's just the way of life at District 12.

It's the way everyone should live.

Blake, Dan, Rob, and a bunch of other boys have invited me to ally with them, but I've refused every single one.

I'm not here to make friends.

I'm not here to trust my life with some strangers I don't know.

I'm here to GET OUT ALIVE.


	35. Glimmer's POV

**Glimmer's POV**

Marvel sits next to me in our colorful living room.

He collapses on the couch, exhausted.

"What's wrong?"

He has black circles under his eyes.

"It's that… That thing! That my mom decided to carry even after Dad died! That loud, stinky, crying, dependent thing that NEVER SLEEPS and takes up all of Mom's time! I miss Gloss! Nobody's there to help me study or train, so my grades have been totally slipping, but the stupid teacher lady won't accept my excuses! Mom would write a note for me, but she can't because of… the THING! AUGH!" he sighs.

I take a second to let it all sink in.

It takes me a while.

Then, finally, I speak.

"You mean Riley? Chill, Marvs. She's a baby, they go through that stage. Your mom will learn to handle it all, if you just give her time."

He buries his face in a pillow, "I just want Gloss to come back."

This sends a wave of discomfort down my spine.

Has he forgotten Jade?

"Marvs, my blood relative is in there," I remind him, trying to sound hurt and send him a message.

"I don't care! Glim, Gloss is the only one I have left! Mom is ALWAYS with the thing, and I don't HAVE Dad anymore!" he cries, "It happened so fast… Just a bang and he's gone."

I feel more anger than sympathy.

"So what? I'm no longer good enough for you? How long have we been friends? Jade is my SISTER! Maybe she's all I have left, too! Because, apparently, I don't have you!"

"You don't understand! YOU HAVE A FATHER! A father that loves you dearly, and will play baseball with you, and will carry you on his shoulder, and give you advice, and tease you, and play with you! Plus, when Jade's gone, you'll be an only child, and they'll spoil you! You also have lots and lots of other friends, I've seen them! When I walk by you guys in the park, you never bother to say hello. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have that!"

I'm stunned.

This may be true, but it's Gloss's stupid fault for not volunteering earlier.

I'm never going to aandon my sister. Marvel can go cry in a corner, especially now that he's being such a tool.

"You're being such a jerk right now!"

"Me? A jerk? How many times have I tried to wave hello when you're with your friends, and you turn your back on me?"

"Marvel-"

"It's time to face the facts. You're growing up. You're in middle school now, and obviously the top gun! I'm at the bottom of the charts. Our friendship was nice while it lasted, but those days are over! Pretty soon, you'll be having sex with every guy on this green Earth, anyways, and I'll just be left here!"

Sex? With every guy? Gross!

"Mavs, you have it all wrong!"

"No, no, I'm glad this happened here. It's over. You've become a total witch, Glimmer Travo."

A witch? Oh, now I'm mad!

"MARVEL YOU LITTLE JERK! WAY TO COMPLETELY TEAR OFF! YOU HUGE JERK, JUST LEAVING ME LIKE THIS! I HOPE JADE KILLS GLOSS!"

"WELL, I HOPE GLOSS KILLS JADE! AND WE GO INTO THE ARENA, AND I KILL YOU!"

I am shocked.

My eyes well up in tears.

"BASTARD!" I yell after him.

Swearing at him feels good.

"I HOPE THEY COLOR YOUR HAIR PUKE GREEN, SO YOU'LL HAVE NO FRIENDS, AND COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!"

I can't take this anymore.

"Just… Go. Just leave!" I spit at him, as a tear flows down my cheek.

I blink, and he's gone.

I'll prove him wrong! He'll be begging ME for mercy!


	36. Nikko's POV and Author's Note

**Nikko's POV**

_My name is Nikko Hollenbeck-Young._

_I am six years old._

_I am in first grade._

_I am learning how to throw swords._

_My sister Scout is in the Hunger Games._

_She is a Career._

_Scout has a boyfriend._

_His name is Roman. _

_I like Roman._

_Roman and I watch Scout in the Games._

_She is doing very good._

_Lots of people with cameras want to talk to us._

_They ask about Scout._

_I tell them about her._

_Roman and I watch Scout do good._

_She will win._

_She is fast._

_She is strong._

_She is fast and strong._

_Her score was 8._

_8 is a very good score._

_I love Scout very much._

_I can not wait for Scout to come home._

That's all I can think of for Creative Writing.

I really suck at it.

All I can think about is how much I miss my sister.

She is my best friend.

I love her a ton.

I can't wait for her to come back.

She is my only friend ever.

Nobody really wants to talk to me.

I don't like school, but I love training.

Training lets me take out my anger at the bullies at school.

It also teaches me self-defense.

I am going to win the Games someday…

Just like Scout.

_**A short Author's Note: Thanks for reading up to this far! I really appreciate your support to this story! If you like it, submit a review! If not, well, I love constructive criticism! Who do you want to hear more from? I'm always open for suggestions! Thanks :D**_


	37. Brege's POV

**Brege's POV**

I'm a terrible person.

An awful, unthoughtful, cruel, unloving person.

Shanna is my best friend.

Without her, well… I lose a large part of myself.

The kids try to cheer me up, and the things they've done for me are so sweet.

I'm still hanging on the last thread of sanity.

Poor Sam.

I've completely shut him out.

Broke up with him, promising to reconsider after these Games are over.

And I've drifted from Chive, too.

To cheer me up, Ryder tells jokes, and Loxy does my chores.

I don't want her too.

I know they're trying to fill the void of Shanna with constant companionship, but sometimes, it's all just too much.

I ask them to leave.

It's been better lately, though.

Lox and I have agreed on a rotation of us sharing chores, and have planned certain special times for us to hang out.

Ryder's cut the cheesy stuff, but still knows how to make me crack a smile every now and again.

Even with them, I have nightmares about that reaping day, that I don't want to share with anyone.

It's all just too vibrant.

Even if Shanna does come home alive, it should've been me experiencing the pain.

She kept saying that it's OK, but I can't believe it.

Her necklace is stunning.

She looks so beautiful, but that just makes me feel worse.

"Be strong," her voice echoes in my head, "This isn't your fault."

I really just wish I could believe that.


	38. Hannah's POV

**Hannah's POV**

I've been a mess lately.

Mike is always in the house, entertaining Matheus, helping me cook and clean, watching the Games; sharing it with us.

I will NOT make him watch Daemien's death.

Not like she'll die.

I'm staying optimistic for the boys.

I've been crying more and more each day, thinking about her.

I make a new friend, too.

His name is Liam.

Eventually, for chariots, Liam comes over and watches with us.

When we see her, I begin to cry once again.

Except, they're happy tears.

Proud tears.

She's so beautiful, confident, glowing.

The widget I gave her is tying her bangs back from her face.

Her blue eyes shine with a proud glee.

I just know, somehow, that it's all for me.

It inspires me, that this child is so confident and happy, after all I know she's been through.

It's amazing; in all her struggles and troubles… She has no idea how many lives she's touched.

But, she will.

When she comes home victorious, she will.


	39. Mark's POV

**Mark's POV**

Curse them.

All of them!

Curse the Capitol.

Curse the Careers.

I see the camera around Ryan's neck and immediately want it.

I know that, no matter what, Ryan will never stop taking pictures.

Marissa is on my left, Sara and Hailee are on my right.

We're crowded around the little TV in the journalism roon.

The others are writing, but none of us are in the mood.

Sara is being really nice to me.

I try to act casual, but sometimes it doesn't work.

What a rollercoaster ride this is. (Except for, I don't ride rollercoasters, and neither did does he.)

He still has hope.

I'm not giving up on him yet.

I'm literally sick, thinking about the possibility of his death.

Less than a week ago, we were in his living room, playing a video game and laughing together.

Now, we're hundreds of thousands of miles apart.

I mindlessly sketch in my notebook as the Capitol people talk.

"Sara looks over my shoulder."

"What are those?"

"They're actually mutant-"

"They're nerdy video game mutants."

"Curse you," I growl into her ear, and she laughs.

"See, we're doing just fine!" Hailee says.

"We just have to stick together," says Sara, putting an arm around Hailee and me.

I blush heavily, but smile. Marissa giggles, "You should see yourself, Mark! You're bright red!" which causes me to blush more.

But, I think I see Sara's cheeks redden, too.


	40. Olive's POV

**Olive's POV**

We've been a mess since Blake left.

Rue is always crying, worrying.

Skeeter's always trying to comfort her, but it usually gets him nowhere.

Thresh left me, to teach Poppy how to pick berries all by muself.

Nobody knows why he left.

He's learning now some of the heavier work, with the wheelbarrows.

I don't like to say it, but I need him.

I need _somebody._

Thresh is so solitary and quiet.

In school, he always sits in the back corner, avoiding eye-contact.

Come to think of it, he's always injured somehow…

I've just never mustered up the courage to ask him about it.

I'm the one who always sits in the other back corner.

But, now, I'm angry at Thresh for leaving me in my biggest time of need.

Mom's saway, mentoring, along with Grover, District 11's 3rd Victor.

Chaff gave me his word that he'd always be there when I need him, but it seems like he never is.

I'm ten, fending for myself and three other kids.

Poppy is mature enough to help most of the time, and trust me, I'd be lost without her, but she needs just as help as the other two.

'Blake needs to make his way home. Fast.'

The combination of helping with homework while trying to sustain my own grade is stressful, while juggling my piano, and Rue and Skeeter's vocals for musical, and helping Poppy lift heavy prop and set items just multiplies the load.

I'd really like Thresh or anyone, really, to come help me.

But, lucky for me, Miss Mills, my teacher and musical director, is the sweetest woman ever, and has extended deadlines for me all week long.

She's even let us use her classroom as a study place after rehearsals, and occasionally helps me.

They all have parents, and both Rue and Skeeter have siblings. Timothy, Skeeter's newborn baby brother, has been in critical condition for two weeks now.

The parents do cooking, bathing, cleaning, and feeding. Poppy (and Blake's) parents have been making me food, too.

Without a father (forever) and minus a mother, my house is all empty.

But, I live there anyways, it's no big deal.

When we saw Blake's training score, we had a celebration.

Rue and Skeeter went outside, dancing and singing happy songs in the night.

Poppy and I joined in.

It's true.

Blake really will be home in no time!


	41. Gale's POV

**Gale's POV**

Aylin has to come back.

I'm not ready to fend for them by myself.

I'm just 12.

Not even a teenager yet.

I need Aylin.

Rory, Charlie, and little Vick are such dear treasures.

I'm not ready to hold their lives in my hajnds.

I just remember, sitting on this very stump yesterday, watching the sun rise with Aylin, Rory, and Charlie.

I didn't see this coming.

Not in my wildest dreams.

Now that she's gone, I realize how much I need her.

Her expertise of snares and fishing. Edible plants.

Everything.

I just need her back here.

I have no idea how I'd be able to go on without her.

I shoot a rabbit.

Not on the head like she used to, but I can still savor some meat.

How I wish I had something other than meat.

Like bread or something.

I'm sure the baker is out to trade.

I hope.

I hunt, but spend more time sitting on the stump, in the forest, and watching the sun set.

But, I promised I'd be home before dark, and it's been dark for a long while.

I slip through the gate swiftly, and the light a flashlight hits me.

I scream out of shock, and hear a duo of screams.

I look up to see not a Peacekeeper, but Rory and Charlie.

They wave.

"Where were you?" Rory asks.

"Just… Let it go. Come on, I brought dinner."

We walk inside, Aylin escaping our minds for the night.


	42. ARENA DAY ONE: GLOSS AND DAEMIEN

**Gloss's POV**

Cashmere beams at me, as we embrace one last time.

"This is it, bro. This is what you came for. _This _is why you're here. All or nothing, kill or be killed! You need to be vicious, mean, despicable!"

"I know, I know, I know. I got this."

"Do it for me, for Mom and Dad, and, most importantly, for your District!"

"And for Marvel and Jasper," I add.

"What?"

I grin, and shrug. "Nothing."

"Good luck, Gloss. You can do it."

"Love ya, Cassie." She smiles.

Not a camera smile.

Not even an evil smile.

No, this is a genuine smile. Legit.

Then, she directs me to the tube, and we're risen up into the Arena.

**Daemien's POV- Heartland & Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another**

A dramatic theme begins to play as we stand, waiting for the Arena to reveal itself.

Music?

Why the hell is music playing?

"Welcome tributes," Claudius says, "To your 68th Hunger Games Arena!" We are raised up to a dark, scary place.

Drums accompany the strings, and one by one, a spotlight hits each of us.

It's interesting, going from left to right with the beat.

When it's my turn, I do a pose, and soon, everyone is posing, too.

"When the storm is raging…" Ryan mouths the words. He's two tributes to my right.

Gloss is all the way on the other end, and Aylin stands on my immediate left.

I look to see who else is where. Ali is on my immediate right, and Skipper is all the way by Gloss on the very end.

On the very left end is Dipper, next to him Shanna, but those are basically all I can see for now.

Aylin flips her hair as the spotlight hits her.

Shanna does a little kick.

It becomes almost… Fun.

I see Ryan with his camera, taking pictures.

I stand up taller, spinning around as the spotlight hits me again.

I'm almost positive a minute's up, but no gong has rung, so I guess the song is our timer.

Hm… I think this Arena has to do with music, maybe.

If that's the case, I'm not complaining… As the song ends, the gong rings, and another song plays.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

'What is this?'

Ryan grabs my hand, and we run. It's like… A Forest.

There's no Cornucopia that I can see, just a neon illuminated floor. A dance floor.

Ryan and I go into the forest-looking part of it, stepping and hearing a loud pitch.

'What the-'

"Don't step there again," Ryan says, and I nod.

I climb a tree, to get a better view.

I see huge, towering drums, and hear the low pums of people jumping on them.

Then, I hear a loud pitch, just like the one I heard with Ryan, and see Aylin run away.

It doesn't matter; actually she's helpless, but nice.

"What do you see?" Ryan calls up.

"Drums, dance floor, not much."

"So it's… Music?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

I hear that same high pitch Aylin made.

"It appears that if you step in certain places, the make certain pitches."

I nod, swinging back down on a branch, everything I touch making a plingy noise.

"Ugh, everything in this Arena makes noise!" I groan.

"Smile!" he tells me, and takes my picture.

"Now, let me take you!"

He hands me the camera, and I take his picture.

"You're a master!" I laugh, handing it back.

We hear the high pitch again, and immediately hide, setting off a lower pitch.

Ryan sticks his camera up and snaps a picture. We see Keith, from District 9.

"Is he armed?" I mouth. Ryan shrugs.

Ryan peeks out, the leaves of the bush trinkle as the rustle.

Keith's bush makes the same noise.

Ryan hands me the camera, "Hold this!" and he steps out from the bush.

Ryan slowly approaches the other bush, and I find some purple berries.

I recognize them. They're safe to eat.

It's clever, putting the berries so deep into the bushes. If we want to eat, we have to make noise.

"Ryan!" I call, blowing what little cover we may've had.

He's suddenly tackled by Keith and Rob. He tries to fen them off. They're unarmed, but that doesn't stop Keith from scratching and punching.

I tackle Rob as forcefully as I can, and we roll over to the magic spot, and let's just say the high pitch is so much louder when you're closer to the ground. My ears ring, and Rob and I are stunned long enough for Keith to grab my hair and pull.

It hurts like hell, and I bite Keith's hand, but see Ryan struggling with Keith. I finally get off of Rob, and attack Keith.

Rob tries to grab me, but Ryan attacks him. Keith spits in my face, but I grab his head and about to twist his neck when Ryan yells, "STOP! Stop this!"

I stop, still holding Keith's head.

"This is getting us nowhere!"

"Actually, I'm about to kill him," I explain.

"We are four unarmed tributes, and we all excel in different things. We should team up, not fight."

Rob stands up, "He's right."

I sigh, but let go of Keith. Rob takes my hand, and helps me up.

Ryan helps Keith.

**DING!**

Ugh, that'll give us away in five seconds.

Keith and Rob introduce themselves, even though we're all acquainted already.

I'm nice to them, but there is no way I'm going to sleep tonight.

Ryan snaps some more pictures, and says abruptly, "I wanna go check out the Bloodbath."

I don't want him to leave me here with these two. I don't want to risk losing him, just yet.

"No! Ryan-"

He ruffles my hair, "I'll be fine. I'll be less than five minutes, I promise.

The three of us chat idly, until we hear the, "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" of nine cannons.

I pray that Ryan survived.

"So, how about those Slushies?"

"They can't win. They just can't."

"Did anyone even get away with anything, besides those goddamn Careers?" asks Keith.

We all shrug.

We hear the lower pitch, and stand, alert.

Thank God, it's Ryan. He looks, though, like he just saw a ghost.

"That is… Horrendous. Absolutely horrendous," he croaks. I snuggle up close to him.

"It's OK. It's all gonna be fine."

**Ryan's POV**

May Daemien never have to see what I saw.

May she never have to see the death.

I got great shots, don't get me wrong, but oh… It gives me nightmares.

We get ready to sleep as the anthem plays.

Daemien, (the little genius), found little, purple berries for us to eat, so that's what we have for dinner and snack as we watch who died today.

I don't even know half of their names, but their faces are forever pressed into my head.

And, it's only going to get worse from here.

They play calm music, and a cool yet refreshing breeze makes the trees trinkle softly.

Rob is the first asleep, then Keith.

But, Daemien doesn't sleep. She's in more of a trans, chanting, "Mistake baby, mistake baby…"

I try to snap her out of it, but it doesn't work, so I just stroke her hair softly until I doze off.


	43. ARENA DAY ONE: SHANNA BLAKE AYLIN

_**Wow… It's been forever since I've updated! Anyways, I know you people are reading this story, so if you like it, PLEASE just leave a quick review! Thanks :)**_

**Shanna's POV**

When the song is over we're released into the great unknown. I know absolutely nothing about music… I mean, when would you really use it in District 5? You don't.

I run to the right and hope for the best.

A knife finds its way past my arm, cutting me, and digs into the 11 boy's leg. I shove him down, hoping to make him easy prey for the Careers.

As I'm running I hear a noise. I don't know how to describe it other than just… A pitch.

Then, I trip on a string that makes a low, loud guitar noise.

I yelp, holding in a scream as I stand up and keep running.

Then, I hear the same noise as I made before. I look behind me and see the boy from District 10, who could easily strangle me if given the chance.

I begin to climb a tree, but each branch I step on makes a loud noise. I watch Dan approach, and crash on a branch. As gently as I can, I move an arm to protect my vital body parts in case he's armed

I hold my breath.

I hear loud tingles as the leaves fly down, and, of course, Dan looks up. I hope I'm hidden well enough…

_I could take him, _I think, _If I could just jump on him…_

I'm about to, but I stop when he shouts up to me, "Hey you! You, girlie!"

He means me, of course.

I smile and wave, relieved that he doesn't know how to climb. "Hello."

"You anything about this here music?"

Now, when answering a question such as that, it's important that you're very careful. The truth of the matter: I have no idea: could easily get me rendered useless and killed.

Then again, a lie… Well… That could easily get me killed too. I weigh the options quickly in my head and lie, "I love music!"

He grins, "You look pretty helpless up 'ere."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"How about you and I… Team up?"

I think about it. If we'd ever get into a situation, he'd be the strength, and I could run away. I nod.

"Sure!" I swing down.

"Dan," he introduces, holding out a hand to me. "Shanna," I introduce, and we shake.

"You happen to spot water up 'ere?"

I shake my head. "I wasn't really looking."

He hear a noise and turn around.

Nobody, but we hear the _pling pling pling_ of her climbing up a tree.

I look to Dan questioningly and he shakes his head. Not worth it.

"But, it could be someone puny and helpless, like the 12-year-old District 7 girl, or even… Aylin."

He cringes at the name.

"You're gonna have to kill her to survive, you know?"

"I know, I know. It's just that she's so…"

"What am I, chopped liver?" I interrupt his thought.

He laughs, "You're just a gal pal."

Pals? Friends? We've been here for less than an hour and barely talked until now, and we're _pals?_

Hm…

That night I see Zack's dead face in the sky and have a celebration. It triggers a pitch, loud and clear in the night, for any predators to hear. I freeze in my tracks.

Nobody attacks, so I relax.

"It's like a creaky floorboard," Dan says, "There's that one place where it creaks loudly."

I nod. He steps on the spot again, and it makes the same noise I made.

But, 12 girl's face doesn't flash in the sky, and I'm positive it's her up there.

**Blake's POV**

Music. We live and breathe music back home. I'm good with it. Rue, Skeeter, and Olive are the most musical people I know. I'm constantly surrounded by songs.

Now, I could probably do a great deal of the damage to the Careers: and everyone's waiting for me to: but, I'm a huge target because of my training score, so I find myself running away.

A knife digs into my calf, and the District 5 girl shoves me down. Gloss runs towards me.

_I have to get up now._

I try to run away, but Gloss is hot on my trail, and he has a sword.

I do the only thing I know how to: kick him right where it hurts.

He tries not to let that stop him, but I finally have time to run and get the hell out of there.

Round One goes to me! DING DING DING!

And, that's the noises I hear as I run.

Then, I trip over what has to be a giant guitar string, and fall on my knees.

All we have back home is this old, junky guitar that barely even plays anymore.

Skeeter's got a gift for using that old thing.

I climb a tree loudly, thinking about how Skeeter and Rue probably climbed a tree this morning and probably whistled, too. I feel homesick.

_At least I got away with a knife._

It takes a lot, but I yank it out of my throbbing leg and sigh.

I then see the girl who pushed me before, and Dan, from 10. I hear them say "Aylin," and they're pointing to me up here.

_They think I'm Aylin!_

I chuckle softly and wink at any cameras that may be on me.

I sleep easily. Too easily.

The cool breeze and soft tingling is so nice, I lose myself in dreams.

**Aylin's POV**

I like music, but we never use it back home. Anyone singing is a rare thing, except for Mr. Everdeen.

He's a master.

The birds stop to listen to his voice, and Katniss's, too.

Besides the occasional singing lullabies to Gale, Rory, Charlie, and the girls, I never sing.

But I never knew how powerful it can be.

My strategy is simple: hide.

I hide in a bush by the stream on the left side of the Arena. There are berries right close by, and I get a good view of the action. Those noisy panels, though, are awful. One step and you could be dead in seconds.

I enjoy the constant playing of music in the Arena. It keeps me from getting bored. I do know for a face that Rob and Keith joined with Ryan and Daemien. (But who knows how long that will last?)

I like my hiding place. It's very isolated and quiet. I smile, almost positive they wouldn't think to hide cameras in such noisy bushes.

I decide the best choice: but also the biggest risk: is to be nocturnal. Move at night, sleep in the daytime.

I think that the stars and the moon, even though they are artificial, are really beautiful. The calmness of the breeze and the trees soothes my whole body, as I take a drink from the stream in the moonlight.


	44. ARENA DAY 2

**Blake's POV**

The next morning, I get up and look around for food or water. Suddenly, my eye catches something bright red.

An apple. I can recognize it anywhere.

Now, as much as I harvest apples, you wouldn't believe that I've never had one before in my life.

And, when I bite into it, I am most certainly not disappointed.

I grin, and finish apple, core and all. I know that I can't stay up here forever, but I'd be just fine with it, really.

Suddenly, I hear a noise.

Shanna, the District 5 girl, is climbing up my tree. I suddenly realize that I have to move: and fast.

I push her down by the head and draw my knife, jumping down from the tree. With all of the noise that the three of us have just made, we all freeze. Even when the echoes were carried away in the wind, we all stand frozen and stare at each other. Shanna's eyes scream at me in fear, and Dan looks ready.

Unfortunately for them, I'm not the little 16-year-old 12 girl they had hoped I am. Neither of the two are armed, and I am.

"Peace, man." I make the first move.

"You want to ally with us?" she finally asks.

"I thought you went runnin' off with the Careers," Dan says.

"Those douchebags? No way."

They exchange a look and shrug.

"Sure, if you want to join us. Was it you that was up there this whole time?"

I nod, "Yeah. I laughed so hard when you thought I was Aylin!"

"Apparently not that loud," Shanna remarks with a smile, trying to break the ice.

I chuckle slightly.

"I can help you…. With your leg," Dan says, "Come on!"

He leads me to a tiny stream with rushing water. I knew this would be a good idea.

Then, suddenly, we see Ali at the other end of the stream. She's got a canteen. Dan looks to her with a look of predation in his eyes.

He turns to me, "Dude, where's your knife?"

"Left it back there. With Shanna, just in case."

"Hold on; stay still." He sneaks off.

Ali looks around, then goes back to the water.

I see a red glint in her hand, and when I sneak closer, I can see it's a little toy boat, that she winds up and puts in the water.

She laughs slightly, shifting on her knees and nudging the boat along with her knuckle.

And it's then I hear footsteps.

But… Not just one pair.

Two?

Three?

Four?

_Five._

**Scout's POV**

Music? Ok, this Arena was tailored for the victory of the Scout Hollenbeck-Young. Especially because I brought a tiny tin harmonica of Nikko's.

_Bet perfect Gloss knows nothing about music._

I hate Gloss, I know it already, but I can't help but give him credit for the nicknames. They are really genius. And, the food fighting was a perfect idea. I think that, if any of us had common sense, he'd be dead by now, but I also think that he won't kill us just yet. We can make him do all of the fighting, and he will be the sacrifice.

Even so, I don't sleep that night until I hear his snores.

The next day, Skipper already has our canteens filled.

"Dude, I still have all this dry blood on me," Gloss's voice sounds deeper from grogginess. He rubs his eyes, "Where?"

Skipper gets up, "Follow me."

He takes us to a spring, and, to our delight, the District 4 girl is there to be our bait.

"How'd you find this?" Jade asks.

He shrugs and smiles slightly, "They say that the District 4 kids can always find water."

"Great, so we have a merman in our alliance," Dipper says, and we all laugh.

I never knew that Dipper was such a comedian. I always thought he was more of a brick.

"Shut up, monkeys. You go on my cue, you hear?" Gloss whispers sharply. We all nod.

"Be ready…" He whispers, clutching his sword.

"_Now!"_

**Blake's POV**

The Careers.

And, of course, they're armed and ready.

I uncomfortably shift on my feet, waiting impatiently for Dan to get back.

Suddenly, there's the huge noise of Ali's scream as Gloss takes her toy boat in one action and holds it up. Now, Ali is by no means tiny, but compared to Gloss, anyone is.

Now I'm faced with a choice.

_Is it worth it to help her?_

I know this is a fight to the death. I know that 23 others have to die for me to live…

But the Careers make me upset; I hate all of them and I think I would die if any of them win. (Please excuse the awful pun.)

Then I think about Ali's interview. I remember the 3 or 4-year-old boy she talked about. I wonder if he gave her the boat.

Dan and Shanna appear behind me just then, and I sigh of relief and give them a silent warning.

"Sure, I'll give it to you, Rags, just give me a hundred bucks!" Gloss taunts.

Dan presses the knife handle into my hands. I nod at both of them, and they both look concerned for me.

And, it's because of that, and because of my hatred of the Careers, that I attack.

As they all double over laughing, I stab Dipper in the back and drag the knife down. He coughs blood all over Gloss, and falls over. While Gloss is shocked in disgust, I take the boat from his hand and quickly give it back to Ali. She grins thankfully.

"Get them!" Gloss shouts, and I suddenly see Shanna and Dan emerge from the bushes where they were hiding.

I take off to meet them, but the Careers are hot on us.

Dipper's cannon roars as Jade tackles Shanna and Skipper and Scout go for Dan.

Gloss is suddenly on top of me before I know it. His spear is on my chin.

"I told you! I told you I would f*cking kill all of you!"

I hear another cannon and I try to turn around and see whose it was. Gloss is on top of me in such a way that I can't.

I resort to shouting, "Dan?! Shanna!?"

The only response comes from Gloss, "They're both goners! Face it, Sassy! Hogboy and Bug-Eyes are toast! Good thing, too," he hisses.

Shanna's scream is piercing.

"First slushies, now blood!" Gloss shouts.

"SHANNA! NO!" I shout desperately, trying to make her feel loved in her last moments.

"Oh, did Sassy have a crush on Bug-Eyes? Don't worry, I'll make sure to bury you next to her!"

He has his spear in prime position. I struggle, trying as hard as I can to escape his grasp.

I scream it just as her cannon roars, "No! I'm in love with Aylin!"

_Why the hell did I just scream that out loud?_

"Sassy oves the Whore!" Jade teases, and it's just then I realize that the other Careers are watching our fight, and all of them look amused.

Suddenly, Gloss's grip weakens so much that I can turn the tide and get him off of me.

I make a huge gash right down Gloss's stomach and chest, which immediately gushes blood out at me.

If I can just touch Gloss with my knife just one more time, I can kill him forever.

Gloss and I go rolling down the valley and I end up on top of him.

After a struggle, he throws me off of him, and I run away before anything more can happen to either of us.

I look for my allies, "Dan? Shanna?"

Then I remember that they're gone.

That I'm just talking to a couple of ghosts.

I walk back to the stream when I'm sure nobody else is there and wash the dry blood off myself.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, "HEY 11!

I whirl around and see Ali. She throws a bag at my head and I catch it with my left hand. When I look back to say something to her, she's gone. I swallow hard, making my way back to our- my site.

When I look into the bag, I see that it's full of dry jerky. I'm shocked at it, wondering how big of a sacrifice it was to her. Maybe it was big, maybe she still has a lot of food.

And I guess nice guys really do get rewards after all.

That night, I see a flash of Shanna's face, and then Dan's.

And, for once, I break down in tears.

I don't cry. Ever.

I only knew them for a day.

_Another summer day, has come and gone away… In Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home… Mmmmmmm…._

I salute up to the sky where their faces were literally less than a minute ago. "Good night, Shanna and Dan. Rest in peace forever," I focus on my voice not cracking as I whisper it.

I fall asleep that night and dream of my two newest protective angels. Watching over me right now.

They're sitting on my shoulders, beside me. Hearing me cry. Living through this nightmare, keeping me safe.

And I never want to wake up.

**Jade's POV**

I didn't think it'd be this emotional.

It really truly sucks seeing Dipper's face in the sky.

I should be happy, right? One (or, 3, if you count the others,) closer to Glim.

Scout is up all night.

_She has a boyfriend why should she care?_

She talks about this "Roman" character literally all the time.

Skipper takes his hat off for the whole song following the Capitol Anthem, _Home._

Dipper was a fellow Career, after all.

But, Gloss… THAT PIG!

He doesn't even seem to care that Dipper is gone!

I'm not torn apart by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm at least mature enough to give respet where respect is deserved.

Gloss is giving our District a bad name!

It's irritating to no end, but he keeps pointing at Blake's gash and gushing that it's going to be such an awesome scar when he wins.

I hate him, but the rest of us are using him as a human target, so we keep him around.

I contain my anger and curl up, trying to sleep.


End file.
